Estupido Destino
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Serena toma una drástica decisión el día previo a San Valentín que la hará vivir raras y curiosas aventuras atrapadas en su mente. ¿Podrá darse cuenta que ante todo, Darien es su mejor opción? ¡Descúbrelo con ella en este fic más loco que Serena con buenas notas! 5/10
1. Decisión Drásticas

**.**

 **Fic de San Valentin de Sailor Moon Publicado originalmente entre el 14 de febrero y el 21 de Febrero de 2013.**

 **Resubido en honor al día.**

 **14 de Febrero 2018**

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estúpido Destino**

 **I**

 **Decisión Drástica**

 **...**

Por supuesto, era más que obvio que no iba a contar con don Darien Chiba. Claro, para él no era más que otro día en el calendario, bajó su dicho de

 _«Cuando uno está enamorado lo demuestra todo el año no solo el 14 de febrero»_

Claro... eso dice él, el chico más demostrativo del mundo, aquel que me dice que me quiere sin necesidad de que yo se lo diga primero, él que es siempre dulce y considerado conmigo. Por favor... nótese el sarcasmo con el que estoy hablando.

Uff, éste hombre es tan desesperante! A veces me pregunto por qué el estúpido destino me lo puso en mi camino...

¿Por qué no pudo ponerme a un chico lindo, atento, dulce, caballeroso y todo lo demás? Uff...

¡Qué rabia!

Pasar San Valentín Sola... ya se está haciendo un hábito...

Pero…

Si voy a pasar San Valentín sola, mejor pasarlo soltera.

Llegué al hospital donde trabajaba Darien y luego de asegurarme de que no iba a haber nadie con él, ingresé a su box de consulta.

—¡Serena! —exclamó sorprendido, no sé si de verme ahí o del susto que le dí—. No te esperaba.

—Claro —susurré, mientras me aseguraba que la puerta quedaba bien cerrada. Una cosa es que estuviera enojada, y otra que el hospital supiera la clase de tipejo que es mi novio—. Pero voy a ser directa. Mañana es San Valentín

—Lo sé —me dijo mirando su calendario, pero cuando quiso decir algo, lo corté—. ¿Eh?

—No digas nada, he venido por algo en concreto.

—¿Qué cosa? —me miró y no sé porque empecé a titubear, si era claro a lo que vine.

—¡Terminamos! —afirmé tras reunir una cantidad enorme de valor.

—¿Terminamos? —se paró y se me acercó—. ¿Qué paso?

—Estoy harta de ti y tu forma de llevar a cabo nuestra relación. —le confesé, retrocediendo un paso—. Tú eres frio, poco atento, me tratas como una amiga más que como tu novia y… —apreté con fuerza mis ojos para no llorar—. Ya no quiero estar contigo.

Y con esa frase, me giré sobre los pies, salí del box y del hospital sin mirar atrás, pese a que escuchaba su voz llamándome.

Lo había hecho, no podía creer que había terminado mi relación con Darien, me sentía algo extraña pero supongo que es por ese destino que nos entrelazó.

¿Qué será de todo eso?

Bueno, ya, no hay marcha atrás…

¡Ahora a buscarme un lindo chico que me quiera y sea atento, caballero y solo tenga ojos para mí todo el día!

La cosa era donde buscarlo… tal vez tenía que ir a pedir algo de ayuda…

Me encaminé hacia el centro de la ciudad y ubiqué al señor que siempre me ha leído la mano –hay que admitirlo, le ha acertado a todo lo que me ha dicho– esperando que me dijera que mi verdadero amor estaba esperándome en algún lado pero lo que me dijo fue un balde de agua fría.

«Acabas de herir al amor de tu vida, de esta vida y de otras varias. Si no haces algo lo perderás»

Mmmm no me gusto eso. ¿Por qué Darien tenía que ser el único?

¡Arg! ¡Estúpido Destino!

—Si quieres puedo mostrarte como sería tu vida si no hubieras conocido al amor de tu vida…

—¿Y eso se puede? —pregunté insegura.

—Claro —respondió—, acuéstate en la noche y repite tres veces, «quiero otra vida, quiero otro amor»… y ya verás.

No pude evitar reírme era tan estúpido...

Me despedí del anciano y llegué a mi casa.

—¡Serena! —resopló mi madre al verme cruzar la puerta—. Darien te ha llamado como mil veces, ¿Dónde estabas?

—Terminamos —le dije a mi madre sin mirarla, dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

—¿Qué?

—Así que si llama de nuevo, dile que me morí —le grité subiendo rápidamente los escalones para perderme dentro de mi habitación, me quite los zapatos y me acosté cubriéndome con la frazada.

Odio San Valentín…

Y de pronto recordé la frase del anciano en voz alta…

 _«Quiero otra vida, quiero otro amor_ _»_

No iba a pasar nada, eso estaba más que claro… pero realmente me gustaría ver que sería mi vida… si tuviera alguien como yo.

 _«¿asfixiante?»_

Brotó esa palabra de mi mente y no pude evitar reír.

 _Quiero otra vida, quiero otro amor_

Susurré…

 _Quiero otra vida, quiero otro amor_

y me empecé a reír… solo lo había dicho dos veces y no lo iba a decir por una tercera vez…

Pero en ese momento recordé… que ya lo había dicho tres veces…


	2. Otra Vida, otro amor

**.**

 **Fic de San Valentin de Sailor Moon Publicado originalmente entre el 14 de febrero y el 21 de Febrero de 2013.**

 **Resubido en honor al día.**

14 de Febrero 2018

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estúpido Destino**

 **II**

 **Otra Vida, otro amor**

…

— _Darien… —lo vi frente a mí de espaldas, pero se alejaba pese a mi llamado._

— _Tú no me necesitas, adelante —me dijo tras detenerse—, cámbiame, reemplázame, pero no vuelvas a mí llorando. Sé que no he sido el mejor, pero si crees que no valgo lo suficiente para ti. Adelante, ahora eres libre._

— _¡Darien! —volví a gritar al ver que estaba sola en la enorme oscuridad—. ¡Regresa!_

Y en eso me desperté.

Agitada, traté de normalizar mi respiración con ambas manos en mi pecho pero era casi imposible…

 _Darien_ … quizás fui un poquito abusiva ayer…

Cuando logré tranquilizarme, corrí mi frazada de encima y me levanté de la cama. Me acerqué a mi escritorio donde tenía siempre una foto de mi querido ex novio para saludarlo…

Pero no estaba ahí.

—Pero qué… —murmuré mientras buscaba el portarretratos en mi habitación. Lo encontré al lado de mi almohada. Debí tomarlo dormida, me estiré para tomarlo pero cuando lo di vuelta para verle el rostro al exquisito doctor… el portarretrato se me cayó de las manos.

En esa foto estaba yo… pero no estaba él.

—No puede ser…

Susurré retrocediendo, no podría ser posible que yo… ¡No!

Mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, y estaba tan aturdida que no sabía qué hacer.

¿Por qué estaba él ahí y no Darien? ¿Por qué?

Tanteé con la mano mi escritorio buscando mi móvil y eché una mirada a ver quién era.

«Amorcito Corazón»

 _¿Amorcito Corazón?_

¿Desde cuándo ando tan cursi?

—Hola…. —saludé temerosa.

« _¡Hola mi dulce bombón de caramelo!_ » saludó la voz del otro lado y el celular se me tambaleó en las manos.

—Se… ¿Seiya? —pregunté tartamudeando, no, no podía ser cierto.

« _Si corazón, ¿a quién esperabas_?»

—A… a nadie —respondí recuperando.

«¿ _Cómo que a nadie? Si yo te llamo todos los días para darte tu saludo de buenos días, amor. Además, hoy es un día hermoso para una pareja de enamorados como nosotros.»_

—Sí… claro… enamorados… —susurré, bajando la mirada. Hoy era san Valentín, catorce de febrero…

 _«¿Aló? ¿Bombón?»_

—Sí —dije saliendo de mis pensamientos—, aquí estoy.

«Te llamaba para avisarte que estoy llegando a tu casa. Y más vale que estés cambiadita para tomar desayuno conmigo… no querré subir a tu habitación para quitarte ese hermoso traje rosado que usas de camisón y ayudarte a cambiar.»

—Pero que cara… —me interrumpí apretando el puño derecho con fuerza. Y traté de responder relajadamente—. ¿Cómo sabes que…?

« _Ay amor_ » se rio del otro lado, y a mí se me erizó la piel… pero del espanto. _«¿No recuerdas que me llamas cada noche para decirme que estas usando y qué no? Además, tú me pides lo mismo… hasta que color de toalla he usado. Por cierto… hoy usé esa roja de corazones que me regalaste, espero que tú también uses la tuya. Nos vemos en cinco minutos. Te amo.»_

—Ya… —respondí y corté soltando con espanto el teléfono de mis manos—. No, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla —volví a meterme bajo la frazada y empecé a tiritar por el espanto y los escalofríos que recorrían mi espina dorsal una y otra vez.

—¡Serena! —escuché la voz de mi madre golpear la puerta, pero cielos, no quería bajar no quería… —. Por favor Serena, levántate y ve a arreglar esa cantidad exagerada de flores que mando tu novio. Tu padre anda quejándose que parece la sala de un velatorio más que la sala para tomar desayuno.

¡Ay mi papá!…

Al menos eso demostraba que no solo Darien le caía mal, si no que cualquier chico que esté a mi lado.

Ok… supongo que esto es de esas típicas cosas de las películas que vives veinticuatro horas en otra vida. ¡Claro, eso es seguro lo que pasa! Tengo que aguantar, y mañana al despertar… otra vez estaré con Darien, bueno en el sentido figurado de la palabra.

Me arreglé en tiempo flash, y bajé. Efectivamente, mi casa parecía un velatorio. Flores por cada pequeño lugar, mi madre se abría paso como fuera posible para poder llevar los platos del desayuno a la mesa.

—¡Más vale que no se quede a Desayunar aquí! —me ordenó mi papá entre estornudos, al parecer había iniciado una reacción alérgica a la cantidad de flores que cubrían la casa.

—Descuida, no estaremos aquí —le afirmé mientras tomaba mi bolso tras escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Si iba a tener otra vida, otro amor por veinticuatro horas, lo iba a disfrutar… Porque por lo que veo, tomé una de las tarjetas de los ramos, era el centro del universo de Seiya… tal cual lo quería.

Abrí la puerta y casi me caigo de espanto. Seiya iba con una gorra roja horrible, una polera a rectangulares amarillos y rojos y pantalón negro… y claro, unos llamativos lentes oscuros.

—¿De qué vas disfrazado? —pregunté observándolo detenidamente.

—Lo siento bombón —se disculpó—, pero tú sabes. Cuando uno es famoso, tienes que ocultarte para que las fans no te persigan…

—Ah… —susurré. Al parecer en esta realidad, Seiya también es cantante. Ok, es lo que hay. Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba que tan ridícula me vería al lado de él, con mi traje de dos piezas rosado. Espero que no mucho.

Entramos a desayunar en un restaurante muy bonito al estilo francés, muy romántico por así decirlo. El café moka tenía dibujo un corazón en la espuma, al igual que las tostadas… todo era demasiado tierno… Creo que estaba en mi linda nube rosada…

—¿Bombón? —me habló para sacarme de mi ensueño—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿A dónde? —pregunté, viéndolo levantarse de la silla para correr la mía.

—Pues a nuestra cita de San Valentín —me sonrió—. Tenía el recital de San Valentín hoy, pero aunque Taiki y Yaten se molesten, que se vayan al demonio. Por ti, lo demás no importa.

 _Ok, no sé si eso fue atento o demasiado irresponsable… incluso para mí._

El resto del día fue sin dudas maravilloso.

Me llevó a pasear por el parque, jugamos en la feria que había ahí, me compró todo lo que yo pedía… Luego, fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante italiano muy bueno, la comida y el postre estaban de diez. Era como una verdadera cita, aunque hubo uno que otro agarrón de manos, estaba muy feliz.

Andaba en mi nube perfecta cuando me tomó de la cintura y me apegó a él, en plena calle.

—¿Seiya? —pregunté asustada, al ver la sonrisa brillante en sus labios.

—Bomboncito precioso —me tomó con ambas manos a su cintura y me apegó más a él… ¡Oh mi cielo! Que sea el celular lo que siento ahí… Por favor…. —. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento y terminamos este grandioso día como se lo merece?

—¿Vamos a ir a jugar videojuegos? —pregunté entre dientes, tratando de que no se me notará la vergüenza por la situación.

—Ay mi dulce bombón —comentó entre carcajadas y me quitó una de las manos de mi cintura para acariciarme—, ¿te dio toda la pena? Vamos, tengo mi lindo regalo de San Valentín en casa, quiero que te lo pongas para mí, hoy.

 _¡Ahhhh! ¡Necesito liberarme de esto! ¿Por qué a mí?_

Entre mi llanto, vi a unas niñas que pasaban con una polera de Seiya, no sé veían muy bien, pero no sé porque de pronto me vi iluminada por el amado cielo azul.

—¡Seiya! —grité de pronto, y de reojo vi que las niñas levantaban la mirada hacia nosotros, quienes nos separamos de golpe. _¡Bien Serena!_

—¡Seiya! —gritaron las dos chicas y salieron a perseguir a Seiya que huyó raudo diciéndome algo de que me fuera a casa, que me llamaría luego.

Yo solo suspiré, ahí había acabado mi tierno San Valentín…

Protestando me fui por la avenida principal pateando una pequeña piedra, ¿Por qué ni en una realidad alterna puedo tener un San Valentín como debería ser?

Cena elegante, rosas rojas, comida rica, champagne y un rico postre en una cama…

 _Uff_

Ahora que lo pensaba… si había tenido una cita así con Darien, no para San Valentín, pero si para cuando volvió de Estados Unidos…

 _Ahhhh ¡Qué coraje!_

Le pegué demasiado fuerte a la piedra que movía en mi pie, tanto que se levantó rápidamente estrellándose contra una cabeza morena que conocía demasiado bien…

 _Oh, Oh_

—Pero ¿qué? —gruñó y volteó a verme enojado, sobándose la cabeza.

Esto es un deja vú.

—Oye tú —se me acercó, realmente daba miedo, pero a mí ya no—, ¿no estás demasiado grandecita para ir pateando piedras por la calle?

—¿Yo? —me señalé, no sé porque de pronto sentía una adrenalina tan grande, Darien estaba demasiado bien con esa camisa celeste y esos jeans que ufff… Sacudí mi cabeza—. Yo soy una jovencita en pleno desarrollo —me defendí—. Apenas si tengo veinte años.

—Pareces de menos —me respondió observándome.

—¡Darien! —le grité porque no me gustó esa risa burlesca que se le dibujó en la boca, él iba a burlarse de mí, estoy segura, pero al oír su nombre, retrocedió sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, cabeza de Chorlito?

—Uy —¡ _esto era un punto para molestarlo y vengarme por sus tonterías pasadas_!—, yo sé muchas cosas de ti, cariño.

—¿Eh?

—Sí… —elevé el mentón—, estás frente al amor de tu vida.

Él se quedó en silencio y tras inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha empezó a carcajearse.

 _¡Si señores, Darien Chiba estaba carcajeándose en mi cara! ¿Por qué siempre se tiene que salir con la suya este estúpido príncipe encantador?_

Inflé mis cachetes, indignada y él detuvo su risa tras mirarme nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —gruñí, cruzando los brazos.

—Eres divertida.

—¿Eh? —incline mi cabeza hacia la derecha.

—No estoy frente al amor de mi vida, estoy frente a cuatro odangos.

—¿Eh? —incliné mi cabeza hacia el otro lado, volviendo a inflar mis cachetes. Se acercó a mí, pegó su rostro al mío –haciendo que la sangre se me subiera toda a la cabeza- y con una enorme sonrisa me tocó los odangos de la cabeza — dos— dijo y luego hundió sus dedos índices en mis cachetes inflados— cuatro.

Se alejó de mí y siguió su camino riéndose a carcajadas, yo lo vi alejarse, con rabia.

 _¡En cualquier realidad este hombre me desespera!_

¡Pero ya va a ver, mañana cuando me despierte y esté en mi realidad! ¡Me voy a ir a vengar! Muajajaja.

Lo sé, estamos peleados, pero nada que no sé pueda reparar… creo…

Cómo sea, lo único que quiero ahora es ir a dormir y despertar en la misma realidad de toda mi vida.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, tenía diez mensajes y veinticinco llamadas perdidas de Seiya.

Los mensajes eran:

 _«Por suerte pude escapar. ¿Llegaste a casa?»_

 _No me interesaba._

 _«Llámame cuando llegues, yo esperaba tenerte en mi cama esta noche.»_

 _Por suerte no…_

 _«Te había comprado un conjunto de encaje tan maravilloso»_

 _Realmente, por suerte no._

 _«Supongo que será otra noche, ¿qué tal mañana?»_

 _Ojalá nunca…_

 _«¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Estás molesta porque no pudimos estar juntos?»_

 _Qué más quisieras…_

 _«Te mando una foto adjunta de lo que tenía en mi depto por si quieres escaparte de tu casa_ »

 _No sé porque no deseo abrirlo… tengo miedo…_

 _«Maravillo, ¿verdad?»_

 _No tanto como la cara de frustrado que debes cargar ahora._

 _«¿Quieres que te vaya a ver?»_

 _No._

 _«Puedes esperarme con la ventana abierta de tu habitación, nadie se enterará. Prometo no hacerte gritar tanto»_

 _¡Definitivamente! ¡No! ¡Por favor!... Aunque lo de no gritar tanto… me lo creo…_

Lo que sentí era como un telefonito al lado de mi Chiba…

Buaaaa….

¡Ahora extraño a ese mala onda! ¡Estúpidas revolución de hormonas!

El último mensaje sí que fue terrible…

 _«Como no respondes ni los mensajes ni el teléfono supongo que no llegaste a casa y lo dejaste ahí. Bueno, para que veas lo que te perdiste, te adjunto una foto de tu galanazo»_

 _Ok, éste tampoco lo iba a abrir_ —afirmé con mi cabeza.

Abrí un mensaje nuevo y escribí:

« _Lo siento, acabo de llegar, vi tus fotos, están súper, lástima que no se pudo. Pero mañana sin falta recuperaremos lo de hoy. Besos. Bombón_ »

Ohhh me encanta los sms puedes mentir tranquilamente y nadie te ve la cara… Porque siendo sincera soy muy mala mentirosa…

En fin, Seiya mi querido Seiya, pase una buena cita de San Valentín, pero ni loca dejo que me toques… Total mañana, mañana ya te habrás regresado a tu planeta y no estarás aquí cuando amanezca.

No tardó en llegar la respuesta

 _«Ya quiero que sea mañana»_

Y yo también, Seiya… Yo también.


	3. ¡Interminable San Valentín!

**.**

 **Fic de San Valentin de Sailor Moon Publicado originalmente entre el 14 de febrero y el 21 de Febrero de 2013.**

 **Resubido en honor al día.**

14 de Febrero 2018

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estúpido Destino**

 **III**

 **¡Interminable San Valentín!**

…

Esa noche no tuve ningún sueño raro y eso me agrado bastante. Creí que iba a sufrir de pesadillas toda la noche por los mensajes de Seiya, pero no… ¡Gracias al cielo!

Me levanté con toda la intención de ir a buscar a mi querido Darien y darle un buen escarmiento por lo de «cuatro odangos». Abrí mi cama y… de nuevo no estaba mi portarretratos en mi escritorio.

 _No, por favor no._

Busqué de nuevo el portarretratos y estaba donde mismo había estado ayer, al lado de mi almohada. Con mano temblorosa, estiré mi brazo hasta poder tomarlo y ver quien estaba en esa foto ahora…

Mientras no sea Seiya…

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de entre mis labios cuando vi que no era él. Pero ahora… ¿Por qué él?

Ok, no lo niego, me gustaba, pero…

En eso para terminar de convertir en un deja vú mi día, comenzó a sonar mi teléfono. Lo tomó y en la pantalla decía.

« _Arcade in love»_

Una prueba más de que Andrew era mi novio en turno…

—¡Andrew! —contesté animadamente, siempre me he preguntado qué sería de…—, hola.

« _Hola Sere, ¿Cómo amaneciste?»_

—Abriendo los ojos —respondí y una carcajada sonó del otro lado. Al menos nuestra química sigue igual.

« _Sin dudas eres tú_ » afirmó del otro lado.

—Por supuesto.

« _¿Qué te parece una tarde de videojuegos y malteadas de chocolate?»_

—Me encanta la idea.

« _Entonces nos vemos en el Crown al mediodía, de paso te invito a almorzar»_

—Que no se diga más.

« _Nos vemos_ » y cortó la llamada.

Esto de salir con universitarios no es tan malo, no sé ponen en plan babosos jajajaja. Aunque Andrew sigue como si fuera mi amigo, eso me ha gustado…

Me cambie mi piyama por una polera celeste y una falda tableada azul corta y bajé a desayunar, por suerte no había nada extraño.

Bueno, salvo por mi papá.

—¿Vas a pasar todo el día en la sala de videojuegos? —yo le asentí—. ¡Si vas a salir con universitarios deberías buscarte uno que te ayude, no que te distraiga de tus obligaciones de estudiante!

—¡Pero papá! —sin dudas era demasiado fácil discutir sobre ese tema. Darien siempre me ayudaba con mis deberes y él se quejaba de eso. ¡Nunca un novio mío le gustará a papá, así de simple!

Tras desayunar, me dirigí a Crown. Aunque para mi mala suerte, Andrew no estaba solo, estaba con Darien… y…

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

Saori estaba colgada de su brazo y él le sonreía tiernamente.

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

—¡Hola! —saludé a los tres, mientras dedicaba una de mis lindas miradas de reojo a la tipa, o sea antes no me caía mal, ahora sí.

—Hola Sere —me saludó Andrew, pasando el brazo por mi hombro.

—Hola Cabeza de Chorlito —me saludó el pesado, pero no podía sacarle la vista de encima a Saori—, te presento a mi amiga Saori.

Uff al menos dijo «amiga» creo que ya no la odio tanto.

—Hola, Serena —le dije estirando mi mano, y ella la tomó con algo de miedo.

—Saori, mucho gusto.

—Bueno, yo creo que ya nos vamos —dijo Darien. No quería que se vaya….

—Ya, que les vaya bien —le comentó Andrew con la mano elevada y cuando se perdieron tras las puertas corredizas del árcade, mi rubio «novio» dijo algo que me dejó de cuadritos—. Ojala ya se anime a confesársele —yo lo miré con mis ojos abiertos al máximo.

—¿Quién a quién?

—Obvio que Darien a Saori, son uno para el otro. ¿No lo crees?

.

..

. . .

 _Cuerpo llamando a Cerebro, Cuerpo llamando a Cerebro… Creo que se dañó definitivamente la conexión…_

…

..

.

—¿De verdad? —respondí luego de resetearme.

—Sí, tú sabes, Darien pasa todo el tiempo solo dedicándose a sus estudios después de que le rompieron el corazón hace seis años.

—¿Le rompieron el corazón? —pregunté sorprendida. _¡Quien fue la desgraciada!_

—Ay amor —soltó una risa algo tímida, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda—. ¿Recuerdas? Tú le dijiste que nunca saldrías con alguien frío como él, y que estabas enamorada de mí. ¡Wow! Eso no me lo esperaba, y bueno, él se hizo a un lado y empezamos nuestra relación —me besó la cabeza—. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

—No… —dije congelada en mi lugar—, sabes de mi memoria.

—Es verdad —dijo entre risas—. Ni te acuerdas que hiciste ayer… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

—Claro —me senté junto a él en la cafetería Crown, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Darien con Saori…

—¿Qué te preocupa? —me dijo cruzado de brazos mientras me observaba.

—Nada, pensaba que Saori estaba demasiado feliz, quizás si Darien se le confesó en tan especial día.

—Sí —afirmó regresando a la normalidad, algo extraño rosaba su cabeza—, Saori es tan parecida a Darien, son los más listos de la universidad, ambos se recibirán con las mismas menciones. Son populares y aun así siempre están solos. Y por la carrera de Darien, él necesita a alguien que se ajuste a sus horarios que no le haga berrinches si tiene que salir y todo eso. Saori es perfecta para él porque no te quepa la duda que si él necesita estar solo para prepararse para algo, ella lo va a hacer o incluso hasta capaz que lo ayuda para que no se estrese tanto.

—Ah… ya veo —susurré, pero por mis adentros estaba que ardía de coraje.

—Ahora Darien la llevó a recorrer las instalaciones del hospital donde está haciendo su pasantía. Ella estaba contenta porque iba a ayudarlo a tomar una decisión sobre su especialidad. Y bueno —suspiró—. ¿Quieres hacer algo más? —preguntó, cuándo mi vaso de helado hizo ruido anunciando su terminación.

—Lo siento —me paré y me disculpe—, no me siento bien. Me voy a ir a casa.

—¿Te acompaño?

—No gracias, puedo sola —le dediqué una sonrisa y salí del Crown algo mareada.

 _Ésta es una estúpida realidad…_

¿Darien y Saori una pareja perfecta por qué se parecen?

Ufff —resoplé—, esto es horrible, tan aburrido como verse a un espejo. Se aburrirían de tanta perfección…

Uyyy eso me acordó al manga que leí…

Esa Saori vendría a ser la Matsumoto de mi Naoki moreno…

Oh sí, esa comparación le queda al pelo a mi querido doctor Darien… ¡Tan frío como un bloque de hielo!

¡Aunque yo me niego a ser la sufrida y masoquista Kotoko de la historia! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Además, ¡Ni que estudiara enfermería!

Ok, eso no importa. Pero ¡igual!

Que coraje…

Aunque… en esta realidad rechacé a Darien… ¡Lo rechacé sin ser Sailor Moon!

Esto es más loco de lo que pensaba…

Definitivamente no me siento bien…

Llegué a mi casa rauda con dirección a mi habitación y a mi cama, quizás si duermo un poco… me sentiré mejor…

Pero claro, era obvio… una nueva pesadilla. Yo, nuevamente frente a Darien quien sonreía.

— _Darien…_

— _Gracias Serena, ¿la verdad? Me has hecho un gran favor al dejarme._

— _¿Qué? —grité atemorizada._

— _Sí, porque ahora puedo buscar a otra persona que si me entienda, que no me juzgue por lo que soy, al contrario que me quiera por como soy y no intente cambiarme todo el tiempo._

— _Pero yo no… —intenté negar, pero era cierto…_

— _Tú nada, tú siempre me has criticado, mientras yo solo he aguantado todo. Pues bien, me alegró de que hayas sido tú la que tiró la toalla porque así no tengo ningún remordimiento en iniciar algo con Saori._

— _¡Pero Saori no te conviene! —le grité molesta—. ¡Son dos gotas de agua!_

— _¿Y? Al menos nos entendemos mejor…_

— _¡Darien!_

 _Pero fue en vano, ya él no estaba ahí…_

Cuando me desperté, algo muy curioso y extraño paso… Eran de nuevo las nueve de la mañana, de nuevo iniciaba mi día…

 _No, por favor…_

Miré mi calendario y definitivamente otra vez eran las nueve de la mañana del día catorce de febrero…

Esto es una parodia burda de la película de _Bill Murray_ , no más que es el día de los enamorados y no el de la marmota. Quizás pueda probar hacer cosas locas, total al otro día nadie lo va a recordar…

Oh tal vez no, si me mato y no es como la película…

Mmm no quiero correr el riesgo…

Estiré mi mano hasta el portarretrato ya sin tanto miedo pero con expectativa… ¿Quién sería mi novio el día de hoy?

. . .

¿Steven? ¿Qué él no era Alan de los extraterrestres quita energía? Mmmm esto me da algo de escalofríos…

Tomé el celular antes de que éste sonara y apareciera la descripción de:

«Mi ET Favorito»

Ok, en cada día o en cada alucinación, estoy más creativa.

« _Andrómeda de mi corazón_ » sonó del otro lado y tuve que hacer mayor esfuerzo en aguantarme la risa.

—Steven, ¿cómo estás?

« _Muy bien ahora que escucho tu voz. Recuerdas que nos juntamos en la fuente del parque número diez a las diez, ¿verdad?»_

—Por supuesto —le afirmé. Menos mal que me llamó para decirme que hacer hoy jajajajaja.

« _¡Genial! Espero que te encante el lugar a donde vamos… ¡No llegues muy tarde!»_

—No, llegaré… lo prometo.

« _Ok, no me hagas esperar mucho»_

Bueno, me vestí con un vestido ajustado color morado y bajé a desayunar, no sé, pero creo que es la mejor parte de mis pesadillas…

¡La comida!

Luego me fui a encontrar con Steven en la fuente del parque central. Por suerte no llegué tarde si no justo a tiempo.

—El milagro de San Valentín —exclamó Steven al verme, abriendo los brazos para abrazarme. Ok, era lindo, porque negarme.

—Sí, milagro… de pronto siento que he vivido tres san Valentín juntos…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido y yo solo podía reír… —. ¿Vamos?

—Claro, vamos.

Antes de ir al parque de diversiones a donde me iba a llevar a pasar el día, pasamos por un trozo de pastel y té verde… ¡Fantástico!

—Me encanta ver que te fascina todo lo que te ofrezco…

—¡Si es comida! ¡Me encanta!

Oh sí, parezco una cerda comiendo tanto, pero es que todo es tan rico, y a parecer a Steven le encanta verme comer… claro, él no come jajajaja.

Luego de eso, nos pusimos en camino, y soltó algo que me sorprendió.

—Mi hermana Melissa también iba a venir al parque con el chico que le guste —no sé porque de pronto me sentí tensa—, y como no quiere parecer abusiva, me pidió que la acompañáramos.

—O sea, será una doble cita —pregunté devorándome el algodón de azúcar que tenía en mis manos… —el afirmó y yo también… Awww soy tan dócil con los dulces.

Pero cuando llegamos me quede de piedra, debí suponerlo, Melissa siempre le había tenido ganas de mi Darien, y ahí estaba.

Darien mirando hacia cualquier lado, y Melissa con las manos juntas frente a ella algo ruborizada…

¡Maldita!

—Aquí estamos —gritó Steven con el brazo en alto, y por esas casualidades de la vida, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Darien. Sí, crucé mi mirada con la de él y un gran escalofrío me invadió por completo.

—Oh, una cita doble —exclamó Darien mirándonos a los tres—. Supongo que será entretenido —no sé porque de pronto detuvo su mirada en mí y me sonrió—. ¿Verdad, cabeza de chorlito?

Oh, al menos en todas las realidades me recuerda…

—Claro —afirmé tomándome del brazo de Steven—, será un grandioso día.


	4. ¡Mis realidades y yo!

**.**

 **Fic de San Valentin de Sailor Moon Publicado originalmente entre el 14 de febrero y el 21 de Febrero de 2013.**

 **Resubido en honor al día.**

14 de Febrero 2018

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estúpido Destino**

 **IV**

 **¡Mis realidades y yo!**

…

La cita transcurría muy normal, Darien pasaba al lado de Melissa, yo colgada al brazo de Steven, hasta que empecé a notar unas miradas nada inocentes en los preciosos ojos azules de mi amado Darien… Miradas nada santas…

 _Si señor…_

Más de una vez lo descubrí mirándome fijamente, cuando los hermanos se distraían apoyaba su mano en mi espalda y yo lo miraba de reojo mientras él solo sonreía, como si no estuviera haciendo nada del otro mundo. Cualquiera pensaría que este Darien está jugando conmigo o que sabe lo que hice con nuestras vidas… pero no. Éste tiene un brillo extraño en los ojos… hasta perverso…

Y lo peor, es que yo no sabía si quería resistirme a esa perversión.

—Una jovencita en pleno desarrollo no debería salir vestida así a la calle —me susurró al oído mientras esperábamos que los hermanos Alfa regresaran de hacer no sé qué, ya se me olvido.

—¿Así como? —pregunté algo intimidada, pero no puedo negar que me sentía bien.

—Con ese vestido tan ajustado… mmm —apretó los labios, formando una línea con ellos—, no dejas nada a mi imaginación…

Ahhhh menos mal que los chicos llegaron en ese momento porque no sé, quién viola a quién…

Después de eso, las cosas solo empeoraron más, sus miradas sutiles, su mano que empezó a apoyarse en mi cintura, su aliento cálido sobre mi oreja cuando me comentaba algo que ni siquiera venía al caso…

—No crees que tu novio se sentiría mal si te ve sonrojada a cada rato por el chico que viene supuestamente con su hermana.

—¡Yo no! —le reclamé, pero no podía mentir, sentía mis mejillas tan calientes… como otras partes de mi cuerpo…

—¡Ya, cuando te aburras del flautista de Hamelín, búscame —me entregó una tarjeta—, éste es mi numero!

Tomé su tarjeta mientras el volvía al lado de Melissa, su teléfono era el mismo que en la realidad, y me alegraba ver que en este universo alterno, también era médico… Porque tenía unas ganas bárbaras de clases de anatomía.

Cuando los hermanos quisieron irse, yo me negué cruzándome de brazos. No quería irme sin entrar a la casa de los dulces… ¡Me rehusaba!

Steven tenía algo que hacer, y sé le hacía muy difícil quedarse, lo mismo a Melissa… ¡Qué pena!

—Yo te acompaño —su voz me dejo con escalofríos—. No te preocupes Steven, yo dejo a tu novia sana y salva en su casa más tarde.

—¿Te molesta Serena?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, ¿ _molestarme?_ Uff que me molestara todo lo que quiera. Luego de despedirnos, me apresuré hacia la casa de los dulces, antes de que me comiera otro tipo de dulce. Sí, no es que tuviera miedo a estar a solas con él. Porque para envidias de todas, yo sí puedo comérmelo y me lo he comido jajaja pero el punto es… que éste Darien me intimida bastante… pero ¡me gusta!

Cuando entramos a la casa de los dulces, estaba vacía, aunque unas manos estaban muy llenas…

—¡Darien! —grité cuando me tomó por la espalda, acunando sus manos en mis pechos.

—¡Al fin solos amor! —me susurró en el oído mientras llenaba de besos mi cuello…

—¡Pero, ¿qué?! —murmuré tratando de no caer antes las caricias de este hombre, que me condujo hasta la parte más interna de la casita sin soltar mis pechos.

—No veía la hora de que se fueran para poder estar a solas —me giró hacia él y me besó, oh mi cielo… ¡Sus besos aquí y en cualquier realidad son maravillosos!

—¡Darien! ¡Darien! —le pedí agitada, separándome de él, difícilmente tengo que admitirlo—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Puede entrar alguien?

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso? —me preguntó y me quede estupefacta.

—¿Qué?

—Lo hemos hecho en lugares peores… Pensé que te gustaba el morbo de que nos encontraran.

Esa afirmación me dejó marcando ocupado…

Tu… tu… tu…

Y cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba contra el rincón de la casa de dulces siendo besada como si estuviera en un lugar privado. ¡Cielos!

No podía resistirme aunque quisiera, él pasó su mano ardiente por detrás de mi rodilla y la alzó hasta dejar mi pierna en su cadera, perdiendo la mano nuevamente en mi muslo… Oh… ¡Serena resiste!

—Serena —gruñó contra mi garganta mientras la levantaba con su mano libre y me la lamía como si fuera un helado—, ya llegaron las esposas que me rompiste la última vez…

 _Eso me detuvo en seco._

—¿Qué? —lo miré sin creer lo que me decía.

—Sí, y también el látigo que me pediste preciosa. Esta noche cambiaremos los papeles como regalo de San Valentín.

—¿De qué carajo hablas? —pregunté soltándome de él.

—¿Cómo de qué? —me dijo sin comprender, y se separó de mí—. ¿Pequeña, llevas rogándome todo un año que cambiemos los papeles de amo y sumisa y ahora que te concedo el honor por portarte tan bien, no quieres? —me volvió a arrinconar contra la pared apretando su cuerpo contra el mío—. Serás mi coneja ama por una noche —buscó algo en su bolsillo y me dejó una llave en mi mano—, seré tu esclavo por una noche, preciosa… Todo Darien para ti… ¿No quieres?

¿No quererlo? ¿Perderme la oportunidad de violármelo? ¿Cómo podía perderme eso?

Pero no, no podía convertir mi vida, en una copia más hot de cincuenta sombras… No, porque obvio que yo soy más linda que esa Anastasia y mi Darien es mil veces mejor que ese Christian… Sí, eso sí…

La cosa es escaparme de este Darien, me encanta que ande tan morboso, pero esos accesorios no van conmigo…

 _Ya lo sé…_

—Sabes amor —volví a colocar mi mano derecha en su nuca y le acaricie el rostro con la izquierda—, porque no me esperas en nuestro nidito oscuro, mientras yo me voy a buscar el regalo que te tengo para ti.

—¿Me tienes un regalo? —sus ojos brillaron en picardía—. ¿Esas ropas interior que se comen?

—Oh si, conseguí una con sabor a chocolate… será como comerte una tableta de chocolate blanco y negro.

—Uy no puedo esperar —me besó fugazmente y me separo de él—, entonces, nos vemos.

Y salió rápidamente del lugar…

 _¡Demonios!_ Me quedaré con las ganas otra vez… _¡Estúpidas hormonas_!

Me hubiera encantado quedarme en esta realidad, pero. . . los malditos adornos…

No… Eso no…

Llegué a casa y luego de disfrutar una exquisita cena de mi madre por san Valentín… Me fui a dormir… esperando que sea quien sea que sea mi novio al otro día no sea tan malo.

Por suerte esa noche, no había pesadillas…

Muy raro… o será que si hubiera disfrutado la otra realidad…

Me desperté como ya era habitual, nueve de la mañana del catorce de febrero… ¡Maldición!

Estiré la mano para tomar el portarretrato para ver quién era hoy mi pareja, pero no había foto… ¿Raro, no?

Tomé mi teléfono esperando que sonara y cuando lo hizo, el nombre decía:

« _Mi principe_ »

Ok, ¿sería Darien? Eso explicaría la no fotografía y eso de príncipe…

—¡Aló! —saludé, y la voz que sonó del otro lado me dejo perturbada.

 _«Hola mi bella princesa de la Luna»_

Era… era ¡Diamante!

—Diamante… —susurré.

«Amor, estoy en la puerta de tu casa, pero como a tu padre lo intimido, no me deja entrar. ¿Entro por tu balcón como siempre?»

 _¿Cómo siempre? ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!_

—¡No, no! —le pedí—, dame 10 minutos y estoy contigo.

«Está bien, esperaré por ti mi bella princesa»

Corté el teléfono mordiéndome la uña del pulgar derecho pensante… Quizás si debí quedarme en la otra realidad, aunque tuviera que soportar que Darien me tratara a lo Grey…

Me puse un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y encima un chaleco sin mangas rosado porque pensaba ponerme unas sandalias del mismo color.

Saludé a mis padres y pasé ardua hacia mi novio de turno, Diamante… Nada mal tengo que decir…

—Princesa —me dijo entregándome un ramo de rosas—, siento desilusionarte.

—¿Por qué?

—A mi mejor amigo lo terminaron ayer, ¿puedes creerlo? Quien puede ser tan cruel de terminar a su pareja en la previa de San Valentín…

—Oh sí… mujer desalmada —susurré. Y de pronto me sentí re tocada…

Nos encaminamos al departamento de su mejor amigo, y de nuevo sentí un escalofrío… conocía bien el edificio… incluso hasta he pasado fines de semana completos en este lugar… estudiando… ¡Biología!

Cuando llegamos al piso de Darien, la verdad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. El mejor amigo de Diamante, era nada más ni nada menos… que Darien.

¡ _Estúpido Destino! ¡Estúpida realidad alterna que se asemejaba a la real!_

Bueno, al menos sabré como estará el día que vuelva a verlo…

Diamante tomó una llave de su bolsillo, y en cuanto la abrió el sonido de la música clásica nos envolvió…

Yo sabía cuándo escuchaba música clásica… cuando quería tranquilizarse.

—Está enojado —afirmé.

—Eso parece —me respondió como si yo hubiera hecho una pregunta.

Y de pronto la voz de mi príncipe –el verdadero- retumbo en la casa.

—¿Querías que sea romántico? —gritó y se escuchó el ruido de platos rompiéndose… del susto me escondí tras Diamante. —¿Querías que haga de esta noche la mejor? —de pronto un montón de pétalos de rosas volaron por toda la sala—. ¡Mentirosa! —gritó—. ¡Si querías cortarme me lo hubieras dicho antes de hacer el ridículo con todas estas cosas! —ahora sonó como si un par de copas se estrellaran contra la pared.

Oh cielos… nunca había visto a Darien de esa forma, tan alterado, con ese tono de voz desesperado…

 _Estaba realmente asustada._

—¡Quédate aquí! —me susurró con cautela Diamante, y se acercó hacia donde volaban las cosas, agradecí su petición. Me quede muy quieta en mi lugar—. ¿Darien?

—¡Diamante! —se escuchó el sonido de un abrazo, y me acerqué a paso lento, para verlo. Estaba devastado.

Odiaba a la chica que lo estaba poniendo así, pero tampoco podía obviar que el de mi realidad, puede incluso estar peor…

Cuando se calmó, Diamante me pidió que lo ayudara a acomodar mientras Darien se daba una ducha para relajarse… Mmm después de los besos de la otra realidad, me encantaría ir a consolarlo, pero no… tengo que concentrarme…

Los restos de la escena me dejaron desolada, champagne, una mesa llena de pétalos de rosas y encontré una caja roja. La tomé y al abrirla, encontré un anillo de compromiso que conocía muy bien… era el mismo que yo… —miré mi mano y recién caí en cuenta que no lo llevaba puesto. —. No puede ser…

—Desagradable, ¿verdad? —me dijo Diamante apoyando su mentón en mi hombro derecho mirando el anillo—. Darien iba a pedirle que se casara con él, había hecho todo, todo lo que siempre ella había querido para esa ocasión tan especial. Y ella le paga así… esta devastado.

—Sí, eso pude verlo.

—Yo no sé cómo ella pudo decirle que era frio, poco atento, que la trataba como amiga y que por eso no quería estar con él.

 _Eso fue como un deja vú._

Diamante me dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de mí.

—Cariño, creo que va a ser mejor que te vayas, yo me voy a quedar aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que los dos tenemos debilidad por las rubias de cabello largo y ojos azules…

—¿Y? —pregunté sin entender.

—Eres como la hermana gemela de la ex de mi amigo, no quiero amargarlo más de lo que está. ¿Puedes irte a casa? Yo te llamo después para contarte…

—Está bien —susurré.

—La verdad —me dijo risueño—, yo le preguntaría a tu papá si no tuvo algo que ver con la señora Aino, porque para que sea tan iguales tú y Mina.

Ok… no sé si me dio más rabia la cosa del adulterio de mi padre o el hecho de que Mina fue la que destruyo a mi querido Darien usando mis palabras… _creo que ambas cosas…_

Llegué a mi casa sin ganas de nada, a paso muerto subí a mi habitación y me acosté vestida, total, mañana amanecería de nuevo en piyama…

Esa noche si hubo pesadillas, pero estaba yo sola en la oscuridad, no había nadie más que yo… atrapada por las sombras de mi alrededor.

Desperté sentándome de golpe en la cama…

Maldición nuevamente… nueve de la mañana del catorce de febrero…

¡ _Ya odiaba San Valentín!_

Estiré la mano para tomar el portarretrato y vi una cara conocida en esa foto, ahí estaba mi lindo y amado Darien, pero… ¡Esperen! Hay cuatro personas en esa foto y Darien no me está abrazando a mí, sino a mi amiga Rei! _¿Qué es esto_? Y yo… y yo… estoy de la mano con…

Kelvin…

No recuerdo más mi mente se fue a negro.


	5. ¡Mis vidas alternas, apestan!

**.**

 **Fic de San Valentin de Sailor Moon Publicado originalmente entre el 14 de febrero y el 21 de Febrero de 2013.**

 **Resubido en honor al día.**

14 de Febrero 2018

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estúpido Destino**

 **V**

 **¡Mis vidas alternas, apestan!**

…

 _Pesadillas… eran muy recurrentes últimamente… ya me estaba hartando un poco, aunque fue una gran sorpresa cuando entre mi inmensa oscuridad, se abrió paso ella, mi amiga… Rei._

 _Pero después recordé lo que vi antes de perder el conocimiento, esa foto donde ellos estaban juntos…_

 _¿Sería así? Sí yo no fuera la princesa que soy, ¿Darien y ella seguirían juntos? Nunca había escuchado una queja de Rei cuando ellos salían… que lo hacían bastante seguido ahora que lo recuerdo._

 _¿Hubiera sido Darien más feliz con ella que conmigo?..._

— _¿Tú que crees? —me respondió cruzada de brazos—. Por supuesto. Si hubiera sabido que me lo ibas a quitar para después botarlo, no te lo hubiera permitido por más princesa mía que seas._

— _Rei… —susurré._

— _Esa es la verdad… —apretó los puños y bajó la mirada—. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ser nosotros los que tenemos que sacrificarnos por ti? ¿Por qué? ¿En qué parte de que seamos tus guardianas se nos pides cederte las cosas que queremos? ¿Eh? ¡Dime!_

— _No es eso, es que él…_

— _¿Él qué? —volvió a mirarme—. No hables por él, tú ni siquiera pareces conocerlo —negó con la cabeza con impotencia, lo sé, yo me sentía igual—. Tú lo quieres por tu obsesión con Endymion, pero entiende… ¡No es Endymion!… No es ese príncipe sociable, alegre de tus recuerdos. Darien ha sufrido, ha estado solo toda su vida, muy al contrario de tu príncipe. Él no te pide que seas como Serenity, él te deja ser como eres… y no se anda quejando con todo el mundo de eso… Sí realmente amaras a Darien, lo dejarías ser como es._

— _Pero si yo… —traté de explicarme pero levantó la mano para acallarme._

— _Tú nada, aunque te cueste aceptarlo, Darien ha tratado de cambiar por ti… Pero bueno —la vi levantar la mano al aire y después ahí con la mano de Rei en su mejilla… apareció Darien—. Sí tú no lo quieres, yo estoy feliz de volver a aceptarlo…_

— _¡Ni muerta! —grité sacando fuerza de no sé dónde—. ¡No te lo daré! ¡Eso nunca!_

— _Debiste pensar eso antes… —seguía acariciando la mejilla de Darien, y realmente estaba a punto de perder mis estribos—, además, yo también soy una princesa, no seré la de la luna pero si la de un planeta… como él… —lo miró y ambos se sonrieron—. Quizás la tierra merezca una reina mejor, una reina con agallas._

— _Sí —respondió Darien devolviéndole la caricia—, Mi Reina Rei…_

 _Pero ahí, cuando estaba a punto de besarla, una fuerza me empujó hacia ellos separándolos de golpe._

— _Tú eres una amiga espantosa —le grité a Rei, pero después sonreí, dejándola más asustada que antes—, pero tienes tanta razón en algunas cosas… —volteé hacía Darien y lo miré sonriendo—. No me importa Endymion, me importas tú._

 _Y ¡Vivan los besos robados!_

 _Pero demonios, sus labios estaban fríos… muy fríos…_

— _¿Darien? —le dije colgada a su cuello, y la verdad estaba demasiado frio._

— _¿Sí?_

— _Estás frio… ¿acaso eres un vampiro? —lo vi sonreír de lado y no pude evitar reír yo también—. ¿Acaso brillas también?_

— _Claro, como si fuera un diamante en el sol —y con eso no pude evitar entrar a reírme dentro de mi propia pesadilla—. ¿Quieres qué te convierta?_

— _Oh claro que sí, mi Darien Cullen… ¡No soy tan masoquista como la Bella, pero aquí tienes todo mi cuello disponible!_

 _Y cuando volví a sentir sus labios fríos sobre mi cuello…_

Me desperté…

Y descubrí porque estaba tan frío en mi sueño, a mi lado, mi linda mamá estaba poniéndome paños fríos en la cabeza y el cuello…

¡Ok! Debo de dejar de leer libros de moda…

—Serena —susurró mi madre así que la busqué con la mirada—, que bueno que despiertas…

—Lo siento mamá… creo que esa foto de mi "novio" me descompuso el estómago.

—¿Novio? —me preguntó mojando el paño que pasaba por mi rostro—. ¿Has tenido novio Serena?

—Como seis el ultimo día —susurré.

—¿Qué dijiste cariño?

—No, nada… Puede que lo soñé —le comenté tratando de sentarme en mi cama, por alguna razón loca -para variar- en mi habitación hacia muchos trofeos, al parecer de deportes.

Jajajaj, ¿Deportes, yo? Jajajjaja ¿Qué ridícula e impensable realidad es ésta?

—Nunca tuviste novio, al menos que yo me haya enterado, como pasas todo el tiempo entre libros y deportes.

Sí, definitivamente es una ridícula realidad.

Y bueno, de todas formas no era tan mala esta realidad al menos no tenía un novio feo…

Pasé tranquilamente la tarde, jugando, mirando televisión… Ahhh hace rato que no me sentía tan relajada… aunque… me caí en mi cama con los brazos extendidos.

—Igual extraño a Darien… —susurré, y en eso mi madre me golpeó la puerta—. ¿Sí?

—Serena, llegó tu profesor a darte tus clases particulares.

—¿Profesor?

—Claro —me dijo cuándo le abrí la puerta—. Tú misma nos pediste un profesor para ayudarte con tus materias, y tus notas subieron como la espuma. Por eso tu papá accedió sin chistar.

Mmm mientras no sea Kelvin, no hay problema. Baje las escaleras muy deprisa para averiguar quién estaba detrás de mí excelente rendimiento académico…

Y ok… no sé si morirme de la felicidad o del espanto…

¿Un Darien nerd?

Mmm camisa blanca bien abotonada dentro de su pantalón, con una chaqueta sin mangas azul marino. Lentes…

Nah, no hay por donde perderse, Darien está para violarlo hasta vestido de pordiosero.

—Ho…hola señorita Serena —me saludó tartamudeando con sus mejillas rojas. ¡Oh… cute!

—¡Hola Profe! —le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal su día? ¿Muchos corazones partidos por estar aquí con su alumna en San Valentín?

—Ni tantos —respondió acomodándose los lentes—, solo unos diez en el camino.

—¡Ay si claro! —comenté sarcásticamente—. ¿Mejor estudiamos?

—Claro…

¿Para qué mentir? La Serena de esta realidad puede ser muy aplicada, pero yo no lo soy…

Andaba puro dibujando corazoncitos en el borde de mi cuaderno.

Pero en eso, vi una mirada que no me gusto para nada, Darien miraba mucho a mi mamá, como que se la quedaba viendo perdido en una nube de ensueño…

No quiero malpensar… pero esos ojitos brillosos con los que mira a mi mamá me están dando nervios.

—¿Qué tanto miras a mi madre? —le pregunté entre dientes, y bajó la mirada aún más rojo.

¡ _Qué no sea un Darien enamorado de mi madre por favor_! —supliqué para mis adentros.

—Pensaba… —respondió moviendo sus dedos sobre la mesa—, ¿te verás así cuando seas adulta y estés casada?

—¿Eh? —lo miré y no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Sí, me pregunto si algún día, tú… pudieras verme con otros ojos y… yo… pudiera verte así.

—Darien… —susurré sorprendida.

—Me gustas, y yo… Arg… —se puso de pie, dejó algo sobre la mesa y se fue—. Nos vemos mañana…

Tomé lo que dejó sobre la mesa y decía claramente -aunque tuve que leerlo dos veces para entenderlo- algo que me dejo congelada:

 _«Feliz San Valentín, princesa de mi corazón. Ojalá algún día veas a los hombres, como eso, como hombres y no como basuras. Me gustaría tanto que fueras para mí…»_

—¿Eh? Realmente no entendía a qué iba todo eso… hasta que sonó mi celular.

« _Amor Veloz_ »

¿Amor Veloz?

—Diga —dije por el móvil, cuando la voz del otro lado me paralizó.

 _«Hola mi cabeza de bomboncito_ » Oh… my… God…

¿Haruka?

« _Cariño, vamos a hacer una reunión de chicas en mi casa esta noche. ¿Te parece si vienes y nos damos nuestro regalo de San Valentin?»_

—Ya… —afirmé de puro impacto.

 _«Ok, va a pasar Michi a buscarte a eso de las ocho, sabes que esto de las relaciones a escondidas no es muy bonito a la hora de las citas.»_

Definitivamente, cada vez que duermo mis realidades empeoran…

Ya no seguí escuchando a mi "novia", solo cerré el celular, junte mis útiles y le dije a mi madre que si venían a buscarme le dijera que estaba enferma, no quería salir… ¡No, en esta realidad donde Darien es un espécimen tan rico pese a su ñoñez y yo no lo aprovecho porque soy lela!

No, no puedo dormirme más, no sé qué es peor, que es mejor…

Solo quiero regresar a mi novio, el primero, el único, ese que es mi amor desde tiempos ancestrales, el que me hará la reina de la tierra, el padre de mi hija…

 _¡Quiero a mi Darien Chiba de siempre con todo lo que incluye!_

¡Eso, quizás si no me duermo, puedo volver a la realidad de antes! Sí eso haré.

Esperé que todos se fueran a dormir y bajé a prepararme una gran cafetera repleta de café cargado, tenía que mantenerme de pie. Para ya no cambiar y poder volver a mi vida normal.

Me puse a hacer muchas cosas, dibujos, videojuegos, intentar tejer… ¡Muchas cosas! Mientras bebía y bebía café… Creo que mi hígado me debe odiar, pero todo sea por volver a la normalidad.

—¡Serena! —sonó la voz de mi madre atrás mío y la vi con la mano en mi hombro.

—¿Mamá? —me paré y vi que tenía los dedos enroscado en la madeja de lana.

—¿Dormiste hija?

—No mamá, no quiero dormir —me abalancé sobre ella y lloré… La falta de sueño… es muy mala para mí—. Si duermo mi realidad cambia, y ya no quiero cambiar, quiero mi vida de siempre. Quiero volver a ser yo.

—Hija —me abrazó fuerte—. Me alegra que quieras volver a ser tú, esa relación con Seiya te estaba haciendo mal, yo lo veía en tus ojos.

 _Paren todo… ¿Dijo Seiya?_

—¿Seiya? —le pregunté.

—Sí, ¿no se llama Seiya, tu novio?

 _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

 _¡Otra vez no!_

—¡Mamá! —la abracé y empecé a llorar en el hombro de mi mamá sin parar…

No podía volver a repetir el ciclo otra vez…

—Vamos a ir a ver a un especialista —me dijo al oído—, ya te había sacado la hora, sabía que esto te rebasaría para San Valentín.

Escuchar que aún estaba en el maldito día de San Valentín, me hizo llorar aún peor.

Al mediodía, después de botar las flores y quitarle la batería a mi teléfono, nos fuimos a la consulta de Psicología. Mi mamá me llevaba a un loquero para que afrontara los problemas que tenía con mi pareja, al parecer en esta realidad, al Seiya le gustaba lo mismo que al Darien de la que era mi amante –aunque qué horror el solo hecho de pensar que a una loca realidad mía eso le parece bien- luego, mis papás se enteraron y quedo un gran problemón…

Y según ellos, necesitaba ayuda.

Yo, claro, no viví nada de eso, pero ¡Santo cielo! Necesitaba con urgencia ayuda.

Por suerte, me gustaba que fuera san Valentín, no había nadie en el hospital. Y al parecer, el doctor era nuevo y no tenía otro paciente más que yo y el que estaba en el box en este momento…

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando ingresé al box de consulta, encontrándome con algo que debí suponer… Mi psicólogo en esta realidad, era Darien…

 _¿Cuándo me habré quedado dormida?..._

Y después recordé el nudo de lana en mis manos y negué con la cabeza entre risas.

—¿La señorita Tsukino? —dijo con su voz tan bella y yo le asenté—. Soy el Doctor Darien Chiba y espero poder ayudarla en el problema que la aqueja.

—Lo mismo espero yo —le afirmé—. Lo mismo espero yo.

—Adelante, tome asiento —me pidió acomodándose las gafas con el índice izquierdo.

—¿Nos conocemos? —le pregunté para saber si en esta realidad alterna él también me conocía, pero su respuesta fue…

—No —respondió—, no olvido caras y la de usted no me resulta familiar.

—Ya veo —susurré—. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

—¿Disculpé que dijo? —me preguntó arqueando una ceja, pero yo no sabía que responder, bajé la mirada apreté los puños y volví a mirarlo.

—Dije, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de usted.

—¿Me conoce?

—Mucho mejor de lo que usted cree, mucho mejor.


	6. Psicopateando a mi Psicologo

**Fic de San Valentin de Sailor Moon Publicado originalmente entre el 14 de febrero y el 21 de Febrero de 2013.**

 **Resubido: 05 de Abril 2018.**

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estúpido Destino**

 **VI**

 **Psicopateando a mi Psicólogo**

* * *

—¿La señorita Tsukino? —dijo con su voz tan bella y yo le asenté—. Soy el Doctor Darien Chiba y espero poder ayudarla en el problema que la aqueja.

—Lo mismo espero yo —le afirmé—. Lo mismo espero yo.

—Adelante, tome asiento —me pidió acomodándose las gafas con el índice.

—¿Nos conocemos? —le pregunté para saber si en esta realidad alterna él también me conocía, pero su respuesta fue…

—No —me dijo—, no olvido caras y la de usted no me resulta familiar.

—Ya veo —susurré—. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo.

—Disculpé ¿qué dijo? —me preguntó arqueando una ceja, pero yo no sabía que responder, bajé la mirada apreté los puños y volví a mirarlo.

—Dije, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de usted.

—¿Me conoce?

—Mucho mejor de lo que usted cree, mucho mejor.

—¿Ah sí? —me preguntó intrigado, y me di cuenta que no me prestaría atención. Decidí morderme la lengua y esperar por un momento acorde para soltar lo que sabía —. Bueno, cuénteme… ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

—Bueno… —empecé a jugar con mis dedos tratando de ver por donde comenzaba—. Supongo que debería empezar con el inicio.

—Me ayudaría mucho a comprenderla —me dijo mientras tomaba una carpeta y la llenaba mientras me hablaba.

—Ok —tomé aire y comencé—. Actualmente tengo veinte años, pero cuando tenía catorce, empezaron a pasar una serie de hechos sumamente extraños, sin contar que conocí a un chico con el que me peleaba casi siempre que lo veía, ya sea porque él decía algo o porque yo lo golpeaba sin querer.

—¿Sin Querer? —me preguntó, quitando su mirada de su carpeta—. ¡Qué mala suerte que tenía el chico!

—Uff, si —le afirmé—. La cosa es que este chico empezó a salir con una amiga cercana, y yo…

—Se puso celosa.

—Algo así, no entendía bien porque… pero lo comprendí cuando nos vimos envueltos en una situación aún más rara y descubrimos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Suele pasar.

—Y bueno, pasaron muchas otras cosas, descubrimos que teníamos un pasado, un presente y un futuro con una hija.

—¿Tienes una hija? —preguntó sorprendido, pero le negué con la cabeza.

—No aún, pero sabemos que la tendremos.

—Oh, prosigue.

—Bueno, como le digo pasaron tantas cosas que nos fueron fortaleciendo como pareja, los primeros dos años, tratamos de manejar los tiempos para poder vernos y todo eso, el solo estudiaba en la universidad y mis horarios de la secundaria se nos hacía difícil, pero cuando entré a la preparatoria, él se fue a Estados Unidos, ganó una beca y pudo sacar su carrera antes de tiempo —me reí para mí misma—. Tengo un chico listo conmigo.

—Eso se supone que es algo bueno.

—Tal vez —empecé a jugar con mis dedos cada vez más nerviosa—, la cosa es que él, volvió de su viaje sin decirme. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando me dijo que vaya a su departamento para buscar un papel que necesitaba para poder volver y que yo tenía que enviarle. Cuando abrí la puerta de su departamento me quede helada, había música ambiental, olor a comida… me adentré y ahí estaba parado él, con una rosa en mano y con una sonrisa tan maravillosa que me hizo olvidar del mundo.

—Fue un novio atento.

—Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero… —suspiré—, fue el primer y único San Valentín que pasé con él decente mente. Como en Estados Unidos terminó antes su carrera, llegó aquí optando un puesto en el hospital. No tardó en subir a médico de cabecera y nuestros tiempos se hicieron cada vez más difícil. De los cinco San Valentín que pasamos como pareja, solo compartimos uno, el de cuando volvió de su viaje.

—Ya veo, el quid de la cuestión.

—Como ya llegaba nuestro sexto San Valentín, me había hecho una idea loca de que nuevamente me iba a dejar plantada, así que fui al hospital y lo terminé.

—¿En vísperas de San Valentín?

—Sí —respondí a su sorprendida reacción—. Estaba segura de que me merecía algo mejor.

—Oh, continúa.

—Y de pronto, comencé a vivir realidades alternas.

—¿Realidades alternas? —preguntó sorprendido dejando de lado la carpeta y concentrándose en mí—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—He tenido seis realidades alternas, en cada una estoy con un chico distinto o hasta con una chica.

—Wow —lo vi dubitativo, y sonreí de lado—. ¿Quiere contármelas?

—¿No sé aburrirá? —miró su reloj, y yo él mío. Apenas eran 15:15.

—Tú eres la única paciente del día, y mi turno termina a las siete, así que si no llega nadie, tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte.

—Gracias —volví a tomar aire—. Bueno, en la primera, era novia de Seiya, un chico que es amigo mío y cuando mi novio estuvo en Estados Unidos me hizo dudar un poco en mis sentimientos, quizás porque estaba vulnerable por verme abandonada por el amor de mi vida.

—¿Y qué tal esa realidad?

—Pues no era tan mala, solo había algunos detalles que fueron escalofriantes.

—Y viste a tu novio en esa realidad.

—Sí, estaba tan arrogante como cuando lo conocí, burlándose de mi peinado y —recordé la piedra y me reí—, y nos cruzamos cuando le pegué para variar.

—Ya veo… —me miraba expectante con sus manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla, y los codos apoyados en sus piernas. Parecía muy interesado en mi historia. Yo continué.

—Al otro día, mi novio era el mejor amigo de él. Andrew, era el chico que me gustaba antes de que empezara a salir con él.

—Oh… ¿Y volviste a encontrártelo?

—Oh sí, pero creo que esa fue una de las peores, estaba por confesársele a una compañera de la universidad, a la cual se parecen mucho. Él le iba a pedir a ella que lo ayudará con sus decisiones.

—¿Y él ha hecho eso contigo en la vida real? —le negué apretando mis labios.

—No. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—Mmm ya veo, continua.

—El siguiente fue Steven, un, cómo decirlo —realmente no sabía que explicarlo —, una persona que era mala con todo el mundo, pero conmigo era demasiado amable.

—¿Y, tu verdadero novio aparecía aquí supongo?

—Oh sí, y eso fue lo que más me sorprendió, en esta realidad éramos —sentí mi sangre agolparse en mis mejillas—, éramos… amantes.

—¡Amantes! —exclamó aún más sorprendido, incluso había alzado la voz. Tosió para acomodar su voz—. Supongo que…

—Oh sí —lo interrumpí, bajando la mirada porque estaba muerta de la pena—, con él tenemos una vida sexual activa. Muy activa, diría yo…

—Entiendo —volvió a toser, no importa en qué realidad esté, mi querido Darien es siempre tan tímido—. Quizás, el deseo que tienes por él, es fuerte.

—Me temo.

—¿Las otras?

—En la siguiente también era novia de un hombre que estaba algo obsesionado conmigo, pero no tuvimos una cita, más bien fuimos a consolar al mejor amigo de él, y aunque realmente en mi realidad ellos no sé pueden ni ver, ahí…

—Ese amigo era tu novio.

—Sí, estaba terriblemente mal, histérico, fuera de sí, nunca lo había visto así y la escena fue lo que más me sorprendió.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó intrigado así que volví a mirarlo.

—Porque era la misma escena que le conté de San Valentín, el día que volvió, el día que nos comprometimos de palabra, de cuerpo y alma.

—Ya veo, algo así como tu temor a que él este en esas condiciones en tu realidad, ¿verdad?

—Puede ser… —susurré—, apenas si le vi la cara en esa realidad, pero haría lo que fuera por poder quitarme esa escena de la mente.

—Realmente te dio terror —afirmó, y yo afirmé con mi cabeza.

—Mucho, no sé qué haré si realmente en mi realidad, él no me perdona, creo que eso resaltó la pesadilla que tuve después.

—¿Pesadilla?

—Sí, mi amiga la que salió con él me reclamaba por lo que había hecho, diciéndome que si yo no lo aprovechaba ella iba a volver con él y yo, me puse como loca. Tendrá toda la razón del mundo en decirme esas cosas pero no… ¡Él es mío!

—Mmm posesiva…

—¿Yo? —me señalé—. La peor.

Lo escuché contener la risa y lo miré mientras anotaba de nuevo en su carpeta negando con la cabeza…

—¿Hay más? —me miró con una sonrisa ladeada y tuve que correr mi mirada rápidamente.

—Sí, quedan dos. En uno él era mi profesor particular, me ayudaba mucho y al parecer él estaba enamorado de mí por eso me ayudaba pero yo…

—¿Pero tú? —me animó a que continué.

—Pero yo salía con una amiga…. ¡Con una amiga! —puse las manos como garras de los nervios—. ¡Mi novio en esa realidad era una amiga!

—Oh, impresionante.

—Dígamelo a mí —bufé—, pero ese chico era tan lindo y tan nerd.

—¿Y por qué era tan nerd?

—Es que en mi realidad también es mi profesor particular, yo sé que su cariño hace que me tenga una paciencia infinita… Otros ya hubieran tirado la toalla al verme.

—Interesante… —escuché el sonido de su carpeta cerrarse así que volví a mirarlo—. ¿Y en la última?

—En la última, no aparece nadie más que él y yo… Él era atento, amable y me escuchaba como si todo lo que decía fuera importante.

—¿Y cómo se siente respecto a eso último? ¿Se ha dado cuenta que el chico de sus realidades, marcan algo del chico de su realidad? Destacando ciertos aspectos de su relación con él.

—Si… —me quedé de piedra cuando me di cuenta lo que me quería decir, uno y cada uno de los Darien de mis realidades eran lo previo a descubrir quienes éramos, mis miedos con respecto a él, los aspectos que me gustan… En todos era Darien… el mío, mi príncipe.

—Es algo que suele pasar, la mente nos juega sucio a veces para que podamos entender lo que tenemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Cree que no es demasiado tarde?

—Sí realmente la ama, no creo que pueda ser tan difícil. ¿Puedo saber el nombre del afortunado o desdichado? Depende como se sienta —el tono de broma en su voz, me hizo sonreír.

—Si se lo digo, no me lo creería.

—Ponme a prueba.

Creo que se va a desmayar o me va a internar… pero que diantres…

—Mi novio se llama Darien Chiba.

Silencio… me pregunto si se desmayó.

Cuando levanté la mirada hacia mi doctorcito, éste me miraba sin pestañar y se había puesto de pie. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me va a internar!

Pero de pronto, estalló en carcajadas.

—Jajaja… Nunca había escuchado semejante declaración.

—¡No es broma! —protesté, con mis manos en la cintura—. ¡Tú eres mi novio Darien, no más que eres el de la realidad alterna!

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó con la voz cargada de risa—. O sea que el hombre de esas cosas, el de las realidades alternas, con el que vas a tener una hija, ¿soy yo?

—Si —respondí moviendo mis manos—, pero el de mi realidad.

—Qué pena —susurró y lo miré de reojo, no sé porque me imagine que diría algo que me va a ser rabiar—, encantado te doy a tu hija en esta realidad.

—¡Darien! —gruñí apretando mis puños.

—Ya, ok… ¿Qué Darien soy yo? —apoyó el puño en su mentón—, ojalá el amante…

—El Psicólogo —respondí entre dientes.

—Uff, el más aburrido.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? —le pregunté y él perdió su mano derecha entre sus cabellos… Mmm no me preocuparía en convertirlo en el amante… ¡Ok, cálmate!

—Esto es lo más loco que he escuchado, y créeme, he escuchado miles de historias locas.

—Pero es verdad, te apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo decirte algo que solo yo sepa. Bueno, y tú.

—¿Si somos íntimos, ¿tengo algún nombre para llamarte?

—Conejita —respondí cruzada de brazos muy enojada.

—Mmm, por algo en especial… ¿eres traviesa?

Lo miré de reojo, y tras cerrar los ojos, le afirmé con la cabeza.

—Mmm… genial, de paredes y todas esas cosas —respondió.

—Sillones y mesas también… —contesté sin mirarlo aún, la vergüenza me estaba ganando—. O lo primero que venga, digamos que pocas veces llegamos a la cama… además de que es aburrida.

—Ok… —soltó casi agotado, seguro que ya se imaginó todo en esa cabeza pervertida que tiene—. ¿Qué más tienes?

—Mmm… tu dirección, tu número telefónico, tu fecha de cumpleaños, tu tipo de sangre…

—Eso más que pruebas, son señales de comportamiento psicópata.

—Bueno —fruncí mis labios—, puede que tenga un poco de eso también. Bueno, si tengo algo que como tus padres fallecieron, solo tú y yo sabemos.

—Mmm sabes de que soy huérfano… esto ya me está dando algo de miedo.

—No te asustes, espérate a que te diga qué, y después asústate.

—Ok…

Me levanté de mi cómodo asiento, me acerqué a él, y con mi mano traviesa le rose la cara interna del muslo derecho. Mmm… contrólate Serena.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó, apenado quitando mi mano.

—Ahí, justo ahí, tienes tu marca de nacimiento… ¿verdad? —el pavor en su rostro, me decía que era verdad—. Ahora me crees…

—Esto está muy raro —giró en el box de consulta para dejar su escritorio entre nosotros. Ni que me lo fuera a violar… no ahora al menos.

—Verdad…

—No sé cómo sentirme.

—Sé supone —me miré las uñas, tan linda que las tengo—. Que yo era la que estaba mal, y tú el que me ibas a ayudar.

—Me has perturbado…

—Ojala —apreté mis labios formando una línea mientras soltaba un "mmm"—, sea en el sentido que me gusta.

—Ok, esto ya se nos fue de las manos. ¿Por qué no pides otra hora con otro de mis colegas a ver que tienes?

—De nada sirve —suspiré—, mañana estaré viviendo otra realidad de nuevo, si ando girando entre los mismos novios, menos él que yo espero.

Y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba llorando.

—Mmm… creo que como psicólogo no sirvo para nada, quizás busque otra especialidad… como pediatría… si… los bebés son tan lindos y no inventan cosas locas…—lo oí murmurar, mientras no sé si se acercaba a la puerta o se acercaba a mí, lo más probable es que sea la puerta.

Para mi sorpresa, sentí sus manos en mis hombros.

—Darien…

—No sé qué tetra has hecho con todo lo que me has contado, pero no puedo resistir el hecho de verte llorar.

—Darien —giré y lo abracé soltando todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas—, lo siento tanto.

—Mmm, creo que podría disculparte por la psicopateada que me has dado, pero creo que no soy el correcto. Quizás mi "verdadero yo" —destacó—, este esperando esas palabras.

—Sí tan solo pudiera regresar…

—Bueno, si no regresas —se separó de mí y me guiñó el ojo—, vuelve a buscarme —y con su sonrisa me hizo reír entre lágrimas.

—Toma —me pasó su pañuelo—, no querrás que tu madre te vea así.

—Es verdad —exclamé, mirando la hora, eran casi las cinco de la tarde…

—Fue una interesante cita de San Valentín —me dijo extendiendo su mano.

—Muy interesante —afirmé tomando su mano y en eso, sonó la puerta. Mi mamá ya se había impacientado.

—Serena…

—Ya terminamos —le informó Darien, y ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está?

—Yo creo que mucho mejor —respondió mirándome—. Es bueno hablar las cosas, siempre.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le contesté—. Adiós —me despedí, y mi madre también lo hizo.

Cuando salimos de la consulta, mi madre tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mmm si la conoceré…

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Ese doctor, es algo así como siempre soñé para ti.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí, guapo, habla bien, y es doctor.

—¿Y qué tiene que sea doctor?

—Ah mijita de mi corazón, con lo torpe que eres, un doctor como marido te vendría bien —pero no pude responderle nada, me abrazó y me besó la frente—. Volvamos a casa.

—Sí, a casa.

Esa noche no podía dormir, no sé si fue porque temía a la nueva realidad, o lo que había pasado hoy. Pensar que todos los Darien que vi hoy, eran distintos aspectos de él intensificados, me dejó sorprendida, creo que fue tanto el impacto de los novios que pasé por algo eso.

Darien…

En eso mi teléfono empezó a sonar, raro, no era un número conocido, pero yo si lo reconocía. Era el celular de Darien.

—Hola… —respondí.

—Tomé tu número del expediente, espero que no te molestes por eso.

—No hay problema.

—Que bien, quería darte el reporte de tu consulta de hoy, se me olvido.

—Ah… —me senté en la cama y observé la luna por mi balcón—, ¿estoy muy loca?

—Bastante diría yo. Pero, se debe a algo en concreto.

—¿Ah sí?

—Estás enamorada —comentó como si fuera la gran novedad—. Sí, lo sé no es algo que no sepas, pero me refiero al hecho de que no le tomas todo el peso a la palabra.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, solo pasa. Quizás a veces te preguntas ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué esto? Pero no ves el entorno, lo que realmente necesitas para sentirte completa. Uno no puede cambiar a las otras personas, pero si hablar con ellas y ver los puntos de conflicto y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo. Y aquí entra tu gran problema, eres presa de los impulsos y de lo que tú crees que es como deberían ser las cosas… y no es tan así. Las personas son todas distintas, y aprender a complementarse es la verdadera demostración de amor.

—Entiendo…

—Me alegro —respondió, no lo veía, pero estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo—. Ese es tu informe, menos impulsos, más dialogo. Que descanses, y ojalá no tengas otras pesadillas.

—Ojalá, buenas noches…

—Buenas noches… —terminó la llamada, y apoyé mi teléfono en mi pecho

— ¿Qué representaría este Darien? ¿Su amabilidad? —me dejé caer sobre mi cama—. Te extraño, Darien… ya es una semana en mi mente que no te veo…

La nada misma invadió mi mente esa noche, no sé qué si fue bueno o malo… Solo sé, que alguien me llamaba… mmm no sonaba nada feliz… como enojada…

¡Serena!

Oh… rayos… Mi madre sonaba muy enojada.

—¡Serena! —sentí la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y azotarse contra la pared. Sentí tanto miedo—. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

—¿Qué hice qué? —pregunté escondiéndome bajo la manta—. ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió terminar con Darien un día antes de San Valentín?

Esperen… es lo que yo…

Salí de debajo de la manta y miré a mi mamá, estaba furiosa. Sí, siempre noté su agrado por Darien.

—Acaba de llamarme para cancelar su invitación a desayunar. ¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Qué día es hoy? —le pregunté atónita.

—Catorce de febrero, son las ocho de la mañana y yo estoy a punto de desheredarte, así que responde.

—Ayer terminé con Darien… —me dije a mi misma.

—Sí, eso dije. ¿En qué cabeza cabe eso?

—Ayer terminé con Darien —volví a repetirme

—Ayer cuando me lo dijiste, no lo creí, pero ahora… —me sacudió del hombro para que le preste atención, pero yo estaba en otro lado… Si, sin duda alguna, estaba de regreso.

—¿Ayer terminé con Darien? —volví a preguntarme y me miró con cara de querer comerme.

—¿Estas bien? —me tocó la frente—. No, no tienes fiebre. Ayer Darien llamó tantas veces que le debe haber dolido el dedo de tanto marcar el teléfono de la casa. Tú me dijiste que le dijera que te moriste, pero no me atreví a decírselo, solo que llegaste y te encerraste en tu cuarto. Hoy me llamó para disculparse, pero que como tú ya no lo quieres como pareja, lo mejor sería evitar pasarse por la casa.

—Mamá yo…

—Sé que no tengo que meterme en tus decisiones, pero… ¿Tan malo fue? Sonaba destruido.

Oh, no.

—No te preocupes mamá —me levanté de un salto de mi cama—. Lo arreglaré, la cena que tenías preparada para esta noche, hazla.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, de verdad —le afirmé mientras buscaba ropa para ponerme—. Llegaré con Darien esta noche.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, como que me llamo Serena Tsukino.


	7. POV Darien: Destino

**Fic de San Valentin de Sailor Moon Publicado originalmente entre el 14 de febrero y el 21 de Febrero de 2013.**

 **Resubido: 05 de Abril 2018.**

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estúpido Destino**

 **VII**

 **Destino**

 **Pov Darien**

* * *

—Entonces así quedamos —le dije a mamá Ikuko mientras hablábamos por teléfono—, perfecto. Yo paso a desayunar por la casa, luego me rapto a Serena todo el día, y la regreso, justo para la hora de la cena.

« _Sí, a las nueve, puntales»_

—Como siempre.

« _Claro, de ti eso es algo normal»_

—No sé preocupe que mientras esté yo al lado de Serena, ella llegará a tiempo.

 _«Lo sé, nos vemos mañana entonces a desayunar»_

—Claro. Nos vemos.

Aspiré profundamente tras cortar, mañana era jueves catorce de febrero, el famoso día San Valentín que a Serena la pone tan exagerada como exasperante. Ok, no es que yo sea el mejor novio del mundo, pero al menos hago mi empeño y este año decidí cambiar un poco las cosas.

Con ayuda de su mamá, planeé algo que la va a dejar sorprendidísima.

Y claro, como hoy tengo trabajo hasta tarde decidí dejar todo decorado para mañana. Quizás sea un poco cursi estos globos de corazones relleno de helio en toda la sala, o los adornos rosados y rojos, pero sé que cuando ellas los encuentre estará súper feliz. Total, un día más que gobierne ella, ¿qué me va a hacer?

Con todo listo -al menos en preparación-, tomé mis cosas y me fui al trabajo. Aunque realmente estaba muy impaciente.

Hasta que algo inesperado pasó.

—¡Serena! —exclamé sorprendido, cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió tan brusco que se chocó contra la pared—. No te esperaba.

—Claro —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, luego se acercó a mi escritorio y puso sus manos sobre él. Raro—. Pero voy a ser directa. Mañana es San Valentín

—Lo sé —respondí mirando mi calendario, estaba a punto de contarlo lo que tenía planeado pero me detuvo—. ¿Eh?

—No digas nada, he venido por algo en concreto.

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunté, algo en su tono de voz no me gustaba nada.

—¡Terminamos! —me informó con voz seria.

—¿Terminamos? —me paré por la noticia y rodeé el escritorio para acercarme a ella—. ¿Qué paso?

—Estoy harta de ti y tu forma de llevar a cabo nuestra relación. Tú eres frio, poco atento, me tratas como una amiga más que como tu novia y… —retrocedió un paso y cerró sus ojos, yo no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Qué cruel pesadilla era ésta? — ¡Ya no quiero estar contigo!

Serena se marchó tras soltar eso, yo no pude quedarme quieto, salí tras ella llamándola, pero no sé detuvo y tampoco pude alcanzarla. Mis piernas se pusieron torpes por primera vez en mi vida, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Volví a mi oficina y pedí cancelar las citas que tenía para el resto del día, no iba a poder concentrarme. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a la casa de Serena a ver si había llegado y no. Lo hice una, dos, diez, veinte veces, pero recién en la última llamada, Ikuko me dijo:

 _«Serena acaba de llegar de un humor horrible, dijo que terminaron… ¿están bien? ¿Qué pasó?»_

—No lo sé —respondí con un nudo en la garganta—, realmente no noté que todo estaba tan mal entre nosotros. Parecía que estábamos bien…

 _«Tranquilo, seguro se le pasa_ »

—Espero… No lo sé.

Llegué a casa y ni me molesté en prender la luz, golpeé la puerta para cerrarla y caminé hasta mi cama sin mirar a mi alrededor, lo que menos quería es ver esa estúpida decoración de San Valentín…

Estúpido San Valentín… Estúpido Destino.

Me dejé caer en mi cama y esperé que el cansancio de mi mente fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme dormir hasta el quince.

Por suerte mis parpados no tardaron en entrecerrarse… dormir… dormir… eso era lo que quería.

 _De pronto estaba en un parque, frente a mí había una escena asquerosa, Serena con Seiya y el musiquito apretándola con él. Demonios, esto más que sueño era pesadilla, pero gracias al cielo, no tardó en separarse de él y tomar otro camino… Yo me alejé de ahí y me adelanté tanto como pude, lo que no contaba era un golpe en la cabeza…_

 _¡Auch! Eso dolió. Volteé a ver, y ahí estaba mi rubia del mal… me había pegado._

— _Oye tú —me acerqué a ella, si salía con Seiya, no era mí Serena —, ¿no estás demasiado grandecita para ir pateando piedras por la calle?_

— _¿Yo? —se señaló—. Yo soy una jovencita en pleno desarrollo. Apenas si tengo veinte años._

 _La misma edad de mi princesa…_

— _Pareces de menos —le respondí observándola. ¿Acaso tengo poder en este sueño? Es genial._

— _¡Darien! —me gritó molesta._

— _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, cabeza de Chorlito? —estaba sorprendido, acaso ella me conocía en este sueño. ¿Y aún así salía con ese? ¡Qué horror!_

— _Uy —algo en sus gestos no me gustó—, yo sé muchas cosas de ti, cariño._

— _¿Eh? —elevé una ceja, algo dudoso._

— _Sí… —elevó el mentón—, estás frente al amor de tu vida._

 _Me quedé en silencio y tras inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha empecé a carcajearse. ¡Estoy frente a mi Serena! ¡Oh por todos los cielos!_

 _¿Qué clase de broma, mal intencionada a mi favor es ésta?_

 _La miré mientras me reía, no puedo estar más de suerte, la vi inflar sus cachetes como si fuera un Kirby jajajaja No puedo aguantarme la risa…_

— _¿Qué? —me gruñó, cruzándose de brazos._

— _Eres divertida —le afirmé con mi mejor sonrisa._

— _¿Eh? —inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Y tuve que contener otra carcajada._

— _No estoy frente al amor de mi vida, estoy frente a cuatro odangos._

 _Como no entendió mi broma, tomé sus odangos de la cabeza y conté como si ella fuera una niña de Kínder —dos —puse mis dedos en sus cachetes inflados— cuatro._

 _Y con eso me alejé de ella soltando la mejor carcajada de toda mi vida. ¡Eso le pasa por estar con Seiya en mi sueño!_

Me desperté estallando en una carcajada, nunca en mi vida había tenido un sueño tan chistoso… Como si estuviera conectado a lo que Serena sueña… es bien loco todo.

Me quité los zapatos que no me quité al entrar, los pantalones y me acosté aflojando el nudo de mi corbata azul. Y me dispuse a dormir de nuevo… A ver con que me encontraba ahora.

 _Estaba en el Crown junto con Andrew y él estaba hablando por teléfono… ¿Con mi Serena? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué onda la cabeza de esta Odango?_

— _Oh Darien lo lamento —se disculpó, guardando su teléfono—. Entiende es San Valentín y con Serena…_

— _¿Ya? —traté de no despertar ese lado mío homicida así que esperé._

— _Sé que es difícil para ti vernos juntos después de que ella te rechazó pero…_

 _¡¿A ver?! ¿Serena me rechazó? Jajajaja solo en sus sueños puede hacerlo… bueno, hasta hoy… Hice una mueca tratando de recomponerme, pero mi amigo la notó._

— _¡Animo! Te he arreglado una cita con Saori, ¿qué te parece?_

— _Oh… genial —la verdad no estaba ni ahí—. Encontraré algo entretenido que hacer con ella._

— _Claro, oí que quería ir a ver las instalaciones del hospital donde trabajas._

— _¡Muy buena idea!_

 _Saori llegó y se veía muy feliz, quizás sea el sueño o no sé qué, pero incluso ahora se me hacía tan obvio el sentimiento que sentía Saori por mí y que yo traté de ignorar para no lastimarla. Y tras Saori, llegó Serena._

— _Hola Cabeza de Chorlito —la saludé tratando de no mirarla con Andrew, se me revolvía el estómago—, te presento a mi amiga Saori._

— _Hola Serena —la vi echarle una mirada que estremeció terriblemente a mi amiga, claro lo sentí porque Saori estaba abrazada a mi brazo derecho. ¡Nuevamente es esa Serena que yo conozco!_

— _Bueno, yo creo que ya nos vamos —les informé, y tras echarle una mirada a Saori, nos alejamos sin voltear atrás._

 _No podría volver a mirar a Andrew si veía algo en esa escena._

Me volví a despertar pero esta vez de mal humor.

—¿Por qué demonios Andrew? —me pregunté en voz alta, sentándome—. Ok, es el chico que le gustaba antes de que empezáramos a salir pero ¿tenía que verlo? ¿Era necesario ver eso? Era demasiado ver como se le insinuaba Seiya como para tener que soportar esto también… Realmente ya no quiero seguir durmiendo… —pasé mi mano derecha por mi rostro y la perdí entre mis cabellos—. ¿Podrías dejar de soñar con chicos Serena? —supliqué—. Sé que no soy lo mejor, pero tampoco para que en sueño me lo eches en cara —bufé y me volví a dejar caer—. Serena… —susurré abrazando mi almohada como si se tratara de ella.

Y de nuevo caí en el sueño.

 _Estaba parado en la entrada del parque de diversiones con Melissa… ¿Ok? ¿Ahora sueña hasta con los enemigos?..._

 _¿O es una cruel tetra para mostrarme todo lo que dejó pasar por mí?_

 _No tardó en llegar con Steven, como era esperado y no pude evitar mirarla, se intimó… ¡Perfecto!_

— _Oh, una cita doble —exclamé como si realmente fuera algo entretenido—. Supongo que será entretenido —la miré con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿Verdad, cabeza de chorlito?_

— _Claro —afirmó tomándose del brazo de Steven… ¡Rayos! Contrólate Chiba… —, será un grandioso día._

 _¡Ok! ¡Si me han de condenar, que me condenen por algo que disfruté!_

 _Y demonios que estoy disfrutando, mirándola, rozándola, tocándola… ¡Siento su reacción! Está en su piel… en la mía…_

— _Una jovencita en pleno desarrollo no debería salir vestida así a la calle —le susurré al oído, y ella se estremeció. Que maravillosa sensación._

— _¿Así como? —me preguntó con esa tonadita con la que quería pretender Inocencia… Claro que ya no tiene._

— _Con ese vestido tan ajustado… mmm —apreté los labios, formando una línea con ellos, y la recorrí con la mirada. Ese vestido morado me volvía loco cada vez que se lo ponía—, no dejas nada a mi imaginación…_

 _Jajaja, para mi mala suerte, no tardaron en regresar, pero no perdí oportunidad para jugar con mi dulce y tierna Serena…_

— _¿No crees que tu novio se sentiría mal si te ve sonrojada a cada rato por el chico que viene supuestamente con su hermana? —le susurré en su oído, y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas que tuve que contenerme para no hacer una locura en un lugar público…_

 _Aunque era un sueño…_

— _¡Yo no! —trató de negar lo innegable…_

— _¡Ya, cuando te aburras del flautista de Hamelín, búscame —tomé una de mis tarjetas del bolsillo de mi camisa y se lo pasé—, este es mi numero!_

 _Jajajja… Flautista de Hamelín… a veces me sorprendo de mi propia creatividad. Y él de ella no se queda atrás, no tardó en darme un pie para pasar mi coqueteo a un nivel más. Quería quedarse en el parque…_

— _Yo te acompaño —le dije a sus espaldas, y me dirigí al extraterrestre—. No te preocupes Steven, yo dejo a tu novia sana y salva en su casa más tarde._

 _Claro, salva era seguro, sana… depende…_

— _¿Te molesta Serena? —le preguntó y para mi diversión, ella negó con la cabeza…_

 _¡Perfecto!_

 _Cuando entramos a la casa de los dulces, y al ver que estaba vacía, no tardé de acunar mis manos bajo sus pechos y apoyarme contra su espalda…_

— _¡Darien! —gritó pero más pareció un jadeo para mis oídos._

— _¡Al fin solos amor! —le susurré en el oído mientras llenaba de besos su cuello, creo que estaba a punto de perder el control… ¡Hasta en sueños me hace hervir!_

— _¡Pero, ¿qué?! —la oí murmurar, pero realmente poco y nada me importaba, la conduje conmigo hasta la parte más interna de la casita._

— _No veía la hora de que se fueran para poder estar a solas —la giré y la besé. ¡Cielos! Ese beso me supo a gloria pura…_

— _¡Darien! ¡Darien! —se trató de zafar de mis brazos, pero no lo iba a dejar—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Puede entrar alguien?_

— _¿Y desde cuando te importa eso? —le pregunté, ¡Oh dulce venganza! Su cara no tenía precio._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Lo hemos hecho en lugares peores… Pensé que te gustaba el morbo de que nos encontraran —su mente estaba divagando en algún lugar, pero si ya era el malo, adelante, la llevé hasta un rinconcito de la casa del dulce y le di tomo mi dulce amor en un beso abrazador._

 _Tenía que seguir el juego, y de repente recordé algo que Serena había dejado en mi casa botado, era un libro y mi imán para ellos me hizo leerlo, una sonrisa ladeada me invadió mentalmente._

 _La tomé de la pierna y se la elevé hasta dejarla a la altura de mi cadera, mmm me encantaba esta pose contra la pared…_

— _Serena —gruñí contra su garganta mientras la levantaba con mi mano libre y se la lamía como si fuera el helado más delicioso—, ya llegaron las esposas que me rompiste la última vez…_

 _Eso la detuvo en seco, tal y como imaginaba…_

— _¿Qué? —me miró incrédula… Esa cara de perturbación… lejos de detenerme me hizo empeorar…_

— _Sí y también el látigo que me pediste preciosa. Esta noche cambiaremos los papeles como regalo de San Valentín._

— _¿De qué carajo hablas? —trató de soltarse, pero no pudo._

— _¿Cómo de qué? —le pregunté y la solté cumpliendo con su voluntad—. Pequeña, llevas rogándome todo un año que cambiemos los papeles de amo y sumisa y, ahora que te concedo el honor por portarte tan bien, ¿no quieres? —no estaba en todo mis sentidos ya, la volví a arrinconar contra la pared, yo no le haría nunca daño, solo la torturaría de otra forma, una donde solo disfrutara…. ¡Ok! ¡Relájate!—. Serás mi coneja ama por una noche —busqué en mi bolsillo, y encontré la llave de mi departamento—, seré tu esclavo por una noche, preciosa… Todo Darien para ti… ¿No quieres?_

 _La vi volver a divagar por su mente, y el brillo de sus ojos no demostraba otra cosa que perversión pura… Si por eso nos amábamos tanto… Ok… o eso creía… Ya me entró la desesperación de nuevo, creo que será mejor despertarme, pero ella se acercó de nuevo a mí y me acarició el rostro._

— _Sabes amor, porque no me esperas en nuestro nidito oscuro, mientras yo me voy a buscar el regalo que te tengo para ti._

— _¿Me tienes un regalo? —le pregunté lleno de picardía, era mi perfecto escape—. ¿Esas ropas interior que se comen?_

— _Oh si, conseguí una con sabor a chocolate… será como comerte una tableta de chocolate blanco y negro —me mintió tan descaradamente que hasta era fácil de darse cuenta._

— _Uy no puedo esperar —la besé fugazmente y me apresuré a salir de ahí antes de gritar—, entonces, nos vemos._

Y desperté…

Sudado, agitado y… ¡Demasiado duro! ¡Maldición! Me levanté fastidiado y me metí a bañar… ¡Agua fría ven a Darien!

Bien, con el cuerpo titilando por el agua fría y con mi mano derecha adolorida, me volví a acostar. Esperando que esta vez sea un sueño normal…

Yo y mis estúpidos sueños raros…

Claro, volví a quedarme dormido…

 _Estaba en mi departamento, todo listo como el día que volví de Estados Unidos y le pedí formalmente que sea mi prometida. Todo tal cual lo había hecho, había pedido varios consejos a los amigos casados que había hecho en la universidad, y ellos me dieron esos tips. ¡Estaba seguro que iba a ser todo un éxito!_

 _¿Qué tendrá de raro este sueño?_

 _Caminé por mi habitación extrañado, hasta que vi una foto extraña. ¿Qué demonios hacia Diamante conmigo en esa foto?_

 _Ok… espero que Serena no ande soñando cosas raras conmigo, ¡por favor!_

 _En eso sonó mi celular…_

 _Ok, esto ya se fur al carajo en cuanto a sustos… ¿Dante? Por todos los cielos…_

— _Hola —respondí._

« _¡Hermano!» Ok, al menos no éramos nada raro «Me enteré lo que te hicieron ayer. ¡Mujer desalmada!»_

— _¿Eh? —esto se está tornando raro._

« _Sí, vamos a ir a verte con Sere, mira que Mina terminarte antes de san Valentín»_

 _Oh… ¿De nuevo soñando con que es novia de enemigos? Ok… aprovecharé la revancha._

« _Si amigo» gruñí «¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Quiero puro romper cosas!»_

— _Tranquilo, vamos para allá._

 _No creo que sea mala terapia destruir las cosas de mi departamento, total, todo estará en la normalidad cuando me despierte…_

 _Y cuando quise reaccionar estaba destruyendo todo, la mente de lo que había planeado para ese verdadero San Valentín me agolpó en mi cabeza y empecé a patear todo. Pétalos volaban, platos se estrellaban…_

— _¿Querías que fuera romántico? ¿Querías que fuera la mejor noche? ¡Mentirosa! —estaba tan fuera de mí como iba recuperando la calma a la vez…_

 _No era tan mala terapia después de todo._

 _Me serví un poco de champagne y brindé —¡Si querías cortarme me lo hubieras dicho antes de hacer el ridículo con todas estas cosas! —y lancé la copa contra la pared._

 _En eso llegó mi "amigo" Dante a brindarme su apoyo moral, de reojo vi la cara de espanto de mi querida Serena… ¡Susto! No debería alegrarme por su cara de terror, pero cielos que me siento mejor…_

— _Iré a bañarme —le dije—, no dejes que Serena vea todo esto, tú sabes… ella es como Mina, tan iguales que no quiero herirla._

— _Claro, báñate mientras yo despacho a Serena._

Ok… eso sonó tan asqueroso que me desperté ¡Gracias al cielo!

—Líbrame de tener otro sueño así… —rogué, me levanté por un vaso de agua y suspiré—. Si esto es algo así como ver la mente de mi querida Serena, agradecería dejar de soñar con esas cosas…

Pero claro, yo no manejo eso…

Ni siquiera sé porque _En el siguiente sueño estaba pegado frente a una puerta que reconocía bien, pero llevaba lentes. Traté de quitármelos pero no veía nada sin ellos. Parece que leer tanto me pasó la cuenta en esta realidad… Estaba algo asfixiado con la camisa prendida hasta el último botón pero realmente me sentía ansioso._

— _Darien, pasa —me saludó Ikuko con una enorme sonrisa. Oh, genial. Al menos mi suegra querida se acuerda de mí—. Voy a buscar a Serena para que empiecen sus clases._

 _¿Sus clases? Y ahí recién me percaté de los cuadernos que portaba en las manos…_

 _Oh mi Dios…_

 _¿Por qué esa condenada coneja tenía que ser tan sexy en todos mis sueños? Bajó con un vestido blanco tableado casi como su traje de Sailor Moon… va a matarme de un paro… cardíaco._

— _Ho…hola señorita Serena —la saludé y maldije mi voz tartamuda. La sangre se me estaba acumulando en dos áreas de mi cuerpo…_

— _¡Hola Profe! —y, ella y sus sonrisas ayudaban poco—. ¿Qué tal su día? ¿Muchos corazones partidos por estar aquí con su alumna en San Valentín?_

— _Ni tantos —respondí despreocupadamente, mientras acomodaba mis lentes—, solo unos diez en el camino._

— _¡Ay si claro! —el sarcasmo es tan evidente como la ira en sus ojos—. ¿Mejor estudiamos?_

— _Claro…_

 _Mientras hacíamos los deberes, me puse a mirar a su mamá. Ikuko me aprecia incluso en sueños. Ella ha sido tan buena conmigo y siempre está dispuesta a ayudarme con su hija… Será que mi Serena…_

— _¿Qué tanto miras a mi madre? —me preguntó entre dientes, y tuve que bajar la mirada._

— _Pensaba… —respondí moviendo los dedos sobre la mesa como si tocara un piano invisible—, ¿te verás así cuando seas adulta y estés casada?_

— _¿Eh? —_

— _Sí, me pregunto si algún día, tú… pudieras verme con otros ojos y… yo… pudiera verte así._

— _Darien… —susurró sorprendida._

— _Me gustas, y yo… Arg… —me puse de pie y sentí un sobre en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, lo saqué y se lo dejé para salir de ahí. No quería hablar más de la cuenta o de seguir viendo ese escote—. Nos vemos mañana…_

No sé porque supuse que la vería mañana.

Me desperté algo agitado… De verdad aquello era algo que yo pensaba…

Siempre había esperado ver a Serena convirtiéndose en mi esposa, llegar a la casa y que ella me esperara con un desastre en la cocina pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. Probar sus intentos de cocina, aunque termine intoxicado después… Cocinar juntos… verla llevar en su vientre a mi hija… y sobre todo estar juntos hasta el final…

Ya no pude dormir más, las ventajas de ser doctor es que con pocas horas de sueño, incluso con una puedes mantenerte despierto… Ya no quería seguir teniendo esas pesadillas donde Serena desfilaba con diferentes tipos…

Me levanté y me volví a bañar, pero esta vez normalmente. El agua caliente golpeó mis músculos tensos hasta que me sentí algo relajado. Algo porque la decoración de corazones por toda la casa no me ayuda en absoluto.

Miré la hora, y eran casi las siete de la mañana, hora normal para llamar a la casa de los Tsukino, para definitivamente declinar su invitación a desayunar.

«Familia Tsukino» respondió el papá de Serena.

—Kenji —lo saludé—. Buenos días.

«Buenos días Darien, Serena aún no despierta»

—No deseo hablar con su hija, ¿se encuentra mamá Ikuko por ahí?

«Sí, ya te la paso.»

«Hola Darien» escuché del otro lado después de un momento de silencio «¿Vas a venir?»

—No, lo siento. Creo que lo mejor, es no ir. Si Serena no quiere estar conmigo, no le puedo imponer mi presencia.

«Esa niñita tonta»

—No —la interrumpí—, no le eche toda la culpa a ella, yo tampoco fui un buen novio…

«Pero…»

—No, no diga nada. Ella y yo sabemos que fue así.

No pude seguir hablando, perdí mi voz en ese segundo y el teléfono se me cayó de la mano. Y dolía, dolía perderla, dolía saber que ya no iba a estar pegada a mí, ni diciéndome cosas sin sentido y todo eso…

Dolía el hecho de que con ella se me iba todo ese maravilloso futuro que nos esperaba y se derrumbaba todo el presente a mis pies.


	8. Al Diablo con el Estupido Destino

**Fic de San Valentin de Sailor Moon Publicado originalmente entre el 14 de febrero y el 21 de Febrero de 2013.**

 **Resubido: 05 de Abril 2018.**

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estúpido Destino**

 **VII**

 **¡Al diablo con el estúpido Destino!**

* * *

Se sentía como un león enjaulado en su propio departamento, el gran león que representaba su signo estaba en cada fibra de su piel… Veía todo su perfecto mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor y no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer…

El temor estaba latente, no fue hasta que sintió la pérdida que recordó su pasado más doloroso, aquella vez que él la terminó a ella… Distintos motivos, pero el mismo desenlace… y el dolor era espantoso.

Pensó que el sentimiento que sintió Serena en aquella ocasión era inaguantable, pero claro, ella con tanta gente a su alrededor pudo -dentro de todo- superarlo pero, ¿y él?

Él no tenía a nadie más que a su propia sombra como compañía, cruel… pero esa era su realidad.

Resopló cuando se acercó a los adornos que decoraban su departamento de rosa y rojo… Los globos en forma de corazón rellenos de helio, estaban sujetados contra el piso por pequeños paquetitos que eran distintos detalles que le había comprado por los seis años juntos, seis globos, seis obsequios… ¡Todo un desperdicio!

Buscó unas tijeras en el cajón de la cocina y se acercó a los globos un tanto indignado.

No podía con sus emociones, estaba enojado, indignado, deprimido… ¡No sabía ni cómo debía sentirse!

—Ya sé —se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa, fue por un marcador y escribió con todo el infantilismo que le brotaba en cada uno de los globos.

«Seiya-extraterrestre de sexo indefinido»

«Andrew, dizque amigo»

«Steven-Alan, extraterrestre de sexo definido»

«Diamante, rivalidad de príncipes»

«Serena-princesa loca»

Y en el último fue algo simple…

«Darien Chiba, don perdedor»

Con los nombres escritos en cada uno de los globos, empezó a pasarse por delante de ellos…

Quizás se estaba volviendo loco, pero si no escupía todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Si iban a tener que internarlo.

Se paró frente al globo de nombre «Seiya» y fingió toser para iniciar su monólogo…

—Don extraterrestre de sexo indefinido… —comenzó amenazándolo con la tijera—. ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¡Ya sé! El término «Odango o bombón» es mío. ¡Lo tengo hasta patentado! No sé si sería más productivo que me pagaras cada vez que lo usas o que dejes de llamar a mi novia de esa forma… Porque, no te niego que es un bombón, pero a ese bombón me lo como yo y por eso, solo yo tengo ese derecho. Además, uff… te encontraste con una Sere súper vulnerable porque ella creía que yo me había olvidado de ella… ¿Cruel, verdad? Yo muerto y ella creyendo que la olvide… Pero bueno, volví y volvió a mí… Volvió conmigo—se señaló con las puntas de las tijeras—. A mí, aunque ahora me haya pegado una patada porque cree que soy un ser frio y sin corazón… es otro tema.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse se escuchó detrás de él, pero estaba muy entretenido divagando frente a lo que se suponía que era Seiya que hizo caso omiso a la situación.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes aparecer en mi sueño y toquetearla? ¿Eh? —se acercó hasta el globo—. ¿Sabes? Eres historia, porque al menos en ese sueño parecías hombre, cosa que en la realidad —comenzó a mover su cabeza para ambos lados—, lo dudo. Así que por indefinido —y clavó las tijeras sobre el globo que hasta hace unos segundos atrás, tenía el nombre de Seiya y éste llenó de ruido el departamento al explotar.

Asustando al recién llegado.

—Y así don Seiya el indefinido se transformó en —se agachó buscando el paquetito que sostenía el globo reventado—, los anillos de la boda… —y se aplaudió el mismo—. Boda que ahora no va haber —tiró la caja por sobre su hombro y se acercó al otro globo.

«Andrew, disque amigo»

—Andrew, Andrew… amigo, seamos honestos… Te odiaba… Si, te odiaba tanto. ¿Cómo ella podía fijarte en ti? El ser más volado sobre la faz de la tierra –no digo que te drogues- pero amigo… Pasas más tiempo en las nubes que en la tierra. ¡Y por favor! ¿Serena me rechazó para salir contigo? ¡Sueño del mal! Mira que trato de quitarme la imagen de la mente de tu brazo rodeándomela pero no puedo, si tuvieras brazo en lugar de forma de corazón —abrió las tijeras de golpe y las cerró—. ¡Zaf! Te hubiera cortado el brazo de un solo movimiento. Pero no, tenías que invitar a Saori como si yo pudiera tener algo con ella, teniendo a la chica que tengo al lado… Quiero a Saori, es una gran amiga que hice en la universidad, pero, ¿cambiarla por Serena? Sería como cambiar dólares por pesos argentinos… una total perdida. Pero amigo… —se acercó y rodeó el globo con el brazo—. Igual tengo que agradecerte, sin ti, no hubiera podido acercarme a Serena, descubrir que se conocían fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme… Aparte de saber que ella estaba destinada a mí desde siempre… Pero bueno, es hora de morir amigo… ¿Tus últimas palabras?... Ok —y le metió las tijeras para hacerlo explotar.

Tirando las tijeras sobre el sillón, tomó la cajita que sostenía el globo de Andrew.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —lo movió—. Oh claro, el pendiente de mi madre que le iba a regalar a Serena… ¡Qué pena!… Tendré que tenerlo guardado por siempre nomás… —miró la caja y torció la sonrisa—. Parece que Serena no lo podrá usar… —lo dejó sobre la mesita de centro y tomó una rosa entre los dedos de la mano derecha y se cruzó de brazos.

«Steven-Alan, extraterrestre de sexo definido»

—¡Oh Steven! El cornudo de los sueños… Divertido, ¿verdad? Serena era tu novia y yo me la comía golosamente en la casita de dulce… ¡Que sueño más genial!… Aunque —movió la rosa entre sus dedos—, tú me has ayudado mucho, ya que tu locura por mi querida Serena, me ayudó a recuperar mis recuerdos por ella… Debería agradecerte… pero tu hermana Melissa realmente me ponía la piel de gallina… Así que Adieu —y con un asertivo movimiento de su mano, la rosa dio en el centro como un dardo, explotando el globo.

Se agachó a recoger el paquete del piso y suspiró.

—Los pasajes para este fin de semana… —los tomó y también lo tiró sobre su hombro.

Detrás de él, Serena lo miraba atónita sin poder creer los monólogos de Darien, acaso ¿había participado en sus sueños? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pero estaba demasiado metida en lo que decía Darien como para hacerse notar, así que con cuidado tomó las tres cajas que Darien botó y las abrió… Los anillos eran de oro blanco con detalles dorados, tal cual ella se lo había pedido cuando discutieron el asunto, en la segunda cajita estaba el collar en forma de una flor de siete pétalos donde cada pétalo era una distintas piedras formado un arcoíris. Lo tomó maravillada. Era fantástico, y ni hablar de los pasajes para el viernes en la noche hacia la costa… Dejó los objetos y se sentó detrás de él para ver que más hacia con los tres globos que aún le quedaba, claro, el que más le llamaba la atención era el que llevaba su nombre.

—¡Diamante, Diamante, Diamante! —dijo Darien cuando se paró delante del globo que decía «Diamante, Rivalidad de Príncipes» —. A ti sí que te tengo entre ceja y ceja… ¡Dos veces! ¡Dos veces trataste de besar a Serena, me la secuestraste, y más encima te atreviste a decirle que la amas!… Mereces morir lento y con mucho dolor. —tomó otra rosa y la enterró lentamente en el globo haciendo que éste se desinflara más que explotar.

Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar la caja que quedo en el suelo, se acercó al globo de Serena y empezó a reírse…

La verdadera rubia, lo observaba sorprendida por el ataque de risa.

—Ayer —comenzó tomando aire—, me diste el golpe mortal Serena… Jamás lo habría esperado de ti. Fuiste certera, un solo golpe bastó para quitarme todo lo que tenía, para dejarme a la deriva de mi vida. Lo entiendo, yo no soy la persona más demostrativa del mundo, ¡Diablos! Si cuando te conocí y me gustabas, me comporté como un cobarde, ocultándome detrás de la máscara del superior, molestándote como único medio para poder entablar una conversación contigo, aunque sean puras tonterías… ¡Y los sueños! ¡Esos sueños sí que los viví en la realidad! Empezando con Andrew, me ardía la sangre de solo pensar que antes de conocerte pasabas horas enteras dentro del Crown para verle o sonreírle, diciendo que él era el chico perfecto, el chico de tus sueños. Y aunque era mi amigo, no me quedo más que ir y vigilarlos, observándolos, tratando de impedir cualquier situación que los dejara a solas. ¡Y luego, con esa historia de príncipes y brujas… pude tenerte! ¡Fui malditamente afortunado! Por eso, cuando te vi con él en ese sueño, fue como revivir ese recuerdo amargo, a tal punto que despertó mis instintos homicidas… ¡Y luego Alan O Steven como mierda quiera llamarse! ¿Cómo pudiste encontrar guapo al flautista de Hamelín? ¡Cielos! ¡Le gustaba su hermana! Eso sí que era algo demente. Pero claro, él creyéndose parte de la fotosíntesis se agarró de tu luz para poder crecer… ¡Argh! Yo no te recordaba en ese entonces, pero no podía negar esa sensación incompleta que me provocaba el verte, tú parecías querer tener algo conmigo y ese sentimiento me asustaba. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior me llamabas "Arrogante" y al otro día jurabas tener una historia de amor conmigo de príncipes y princesas. Verte del brazo de ese tipo me hizo querer zarandearte para que te dieras cuenta pero me vengue… ¡Lo mejor fue hacerte creer que éramos amantes! Algo que sin dudas en un mundo sin estas rarezas que nos envuelven hubiera ocurrido… No se puede negar lo obvio… la tensión sexual entre nosotros en filosa. En ese momento en la casita del dulce, me pusiste tan duro cabeza de chorlito, respondiendo tan bien a mis besos, a mis caricias… Lo deseabas, ¿verdad? ¿Querías verme como el tipo de ese libro raro que dejaste botado aquí? Aunque ganas no me faltaban de atarte de pies y manos y tomarte hasta que me quedara seco. Luego, le siguió el principito oscuro, ese Diamante bruto… que se ha atrevido a tocarte, a intentar besar esos labios que son míos —gruñó apretando los dientes—, tus labios son míos y nadie tiene derecho a tocártelos… Pero —se cruzó de brazos y aspiró profundo—, me preguntó ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Hacernos amigos? Eso es tan imposible como considerar a Seiya un hombre… Y hablando de Seiya…. —volvió a gruñir tomando el globo con ambas manos—, fue el primer sueño. ¿Acaso tanto deseas un novio como él, qué fue lo primero que deseaste? ¿Acaso deseas que él sea tu novio? —movió el globo—. ¡Sé sincera conmigo Serena, ¿te hubiera gustado?! ¿O es qué pasó algo entre ustedes que nunca me has dicho? ¿Lo deseaste? ¿Deseaste que realmente me hubiera olvidado de ti para salir con él? Porque no puedo evitar ver tus hermosos ojos celeste brillar cuando hablas con las chicas de los musiquitos, me haces sentir pésimo… Me duele, me hieres tanto Serena, que con ese sueño removiste toda esa duda que había en mí… Porque aunque sabía lo que sentía Saori por mí, no hice nada. Nunca podría hacer nada teniéndote a ti, y aún pese a que me has dejado, no sería capaz de mirar hacia otro lado. ¡Te he sido fiel siempre, y lo seré hasta que me muera!

Soltó el globo y cerró sus ojos para respirar, y no perder los estribos, el cansancio mental le estaba pasando la cuenta.

—Verte abrazada a él en esa pesadilla, me dio ganas de vomitar. Pero de seguro lo disfrutaste mucho, ¿verdad? Seguro que estuviste contenta recibiendo toda esa atención que dices merecer, la que por culpa de mis estudios o mi trabajo no te he dado, ¿verdad? Claro, ¿de qué servía usar mis ratos libres para estar contigo, si solo valían los de cuando tú querías? Serás una gran heroína para todo el mundo, pero en cuanto respecta a nuestra relación… los dos dejamos mucho que desear… ¡Pareces más mi hija que mi mujer! ¡Ni Rini se comportaba así! ¿No puedes conversarme las cosas? ¿Acaso soy adivino o tengo que ir a consultarle a Rei? Ah no —exclamó exagerando—, cierto que no puedo dirigirle la palabra a Rei mucho tiempo porque como salimos un par de veces, no queremos que la princesita se enoje —volvió a cerrar los ojos para respirar tranquilo y volvió a tomar el globo—. Pero sabes, al fin y al cabo, yo nunca te reproché nada, no es porque no haya nada de ti que me moleste, hay mucho, pero yo me enamoré de ti así, me enamoré de esa Serena, de la cabeza de Chorlito, de la despistada, de la torpe. ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo? ¿Por qué no me ves a mí, en vez de ver al príncipe encantador que fui en mi vida pasada?

Cayó arrodillado, lanzó su cuerpo hacia la derecha para quedar apoyado contra la mesita de centro y la cabeza le quedó colgada, mirando la nada misma. El sonido del sollozo del príncipe de la tierra rompió el silencio que gobernaba dentro del departamento. Serena estaba en shock, llevó su mano al dije de flor que se había colocado y se puso de pie, no sabía que sería más factible, hablarle o darse vuelta y marcharse de ahí. Los sollozos que oían eran aún más filosos que el monólogo que había finalizado.

¿Qué debía hacer? En el momento que salió de su casa, sabía que no iba a hacer fácil recuperar la relación entre ambos después de la manera en que terminaron pero… no esperaba encontrarse con este panorama.

Retrocedió, tratando de salir de ahí para acomodar sus ideas, pero tropezó y el sonido llamó la atención del dueño del lugar, quien levantó su cabeza en busca del ruido sin ánimos, lo que vio, la dejó paralizada, aunque los ojos mostraba sorpresa, la expresión destruida en el rostro de Darien… Era verdad… lo había matado en vida… y todo por ser tan impulsiva.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Serena? —preguntó corriendo la mirada, lo que menos deseaba era que ella lo viera en ese estado.

—Bueno —comenzó a mover las manos de los nervios—, yo… venía… a —se detuvo abruptamente, no sabía que decir. En todos esos años juntos, era la primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras.

Darien se levantó poco a poco, se sentía pesado, su respiración estaba un poco errática pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de estar sufriendo; esa parte masoquista de él, estaba feliz de verla — ¿A qué? ¿A ver tu obra? ¿A ver cómo acabaste conmigo? ¡Dime Serena! —gritó con la voz ronca—. ¿A qué rayos viniste aquí?

—Yo —se estremeció ante el tono de voz de Darien, nunca antes le había hablado de esa forma, se sintió tan culpable—, yo vine a… a… —tartamudeó—hablar contigo —concluyó.

—¿De qué? —preguntó con un movimiento de su mentón—. Si tú y yo, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. ¿No recuerdas que ayer terminamos?

—Es... —cerró los ojos, y retomó la confianza en ella misma— por eso estoy aquí, por lo que pasó ayer.

—No me digas, ¿acaso la princesa ya cambio de opinión? ¿O es que no encontraste a tu hombre ideal Serena? ¿Por eso volviste con este idiota? ¿Qué te creías que volverías y yo te recibiría así sin más?

—No... pero... —dudo—, creo que deberíamos hablar de cómo se dieron las cosas. Yo sé que actué sin pensar y...

—Y terminaste conmigo porque creías que las cosas se arreglarían así. ¿no? —completó—. Siempre huyendo del problema, sé que no soy un santo Serena, sé que tú también puedes reprocharme cosas. Pero, por no hacerlo estamos como estamos. Me gustaría que me tengas la confianza para decirme: «Darien, ¿puedo contarte algo?», Te escucharé Serena no me haré el loco. Esta relación es de a dos y me gustaría que me dejaras participar en ella.

—Darien yo —apretó sus ojos y soltó las lágrimas que se le acumularon en los ojos por todo lo que había escuchado antes y ahora—, sé que me comporté mal, que soy una niña en todo los sentidos. Pero, no volví a ti porque no encontré a mi hombre ideal, volví porque no existe otro hombre para mí.

—Y eso se debió a los sueños, ¿verdad cabeza de chorlito? Espero que hayas aprendido una lección —rio sin humor—, porque yo he aprendido mucho la noche pasada.

—Darien… me gustas —respondió bajando y subiendo la mirada rápidamente—, así, nerd —lo señaló con la mano—, bromista, antipático. El perverso sin dudas en mi preferido —se puso a divagar en su mente—, tienes muchas cualidades que me encantan, y sí, el sueño me hizo dar cuenta de que hay más cosas que me gustan de las que pueda quejarme… Después de todo, solo me puedo quejar de que eres algo frío como persona, porque eres un fuego en otros lados —se tuvo que detener para aguantar la risa por estar divagando nuevamente en una conversación seria, pero se relajó cuando escuchó la carcajada que soltó el médico. Éste solo negó con la cabeza como única respuesta—. De que me tratas como amiga o como hija, mejor trátame como tu amante en la casita del dulce —y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba aprisionada contra la pared.

—¿Así? —preguntó entre dientes, Darien.

—Mmm —apretó los labios y cerró sus ojos—, mmm si… así mismo.

—Aunque —el fuego ardía en los ojos de ambos—, aquí no tenga ni las esposas y el látigo de esa realidad —estaba poniendo toda su voluntad en no besarla y tomarla ahí mismo, después de todo por algo ese vestido era su favorito, corto, escotado y ajustado al cuerpo, salvo por la falda que era ondeada, era tan fácil acceder a su deseo.

—Lastima —murmuró—, no por el látigo… las esposas me hubieran servido tanto.

—No más que a mí… —se mordió el labio mientras con la mano temblorosa se acercaba hasta el muslo de Serena. No sabía si ya estaban reconciliados o qué, pero mientras pensaba en que situación estaban, la rubia loca se salió de sus brazos y estaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Quieres jugar coneja traviesa?

—¡Darien, es San Valentín! —le informó como si eso importara para él, ya no aguantaba más, no después de pasar por la ducha tras soñar con ella.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—No te he dado tu chocolate.

—Al diablo con el chocolate, además seguro que no trajiste ninguno.

—¡No! —se quejó—. ¡El Chocolate es muy importante!

—¡Te dije que al diablo con el chocolate! —estiró su mano hacia ella—. ¡Ven acá!

—¡No! —y de un rápido movimiento salió del departamento—. ¡Ya vengo!

—Maldita coneja escurridiza —gruñó apretando sus puños.

¿No lo iba a dejar así verdad? Creyó que era un juego pero con el correr de los minutos empezó a preocuparse.

¡Demonios! ¡Esa bruja vestida de ángel sin dudas iba a matarlo!

Cuando sintió la llave en la puerta se levantó rápidamente del sillón para ir a encararla, ella entró muerta de la risa con muchas bolsas de confitería…

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó y ella de un rápido movimiento le puso un trozo de chocolate entre los dientes y lo besó para quedarse con un pedazo del mismo.

—A comprar para desayunar —le mostró las bolsas—, puedes ir a acomodarte en la cama, por favor, mientras preparo algo.

—¿En la cama? —bufó—. ¡Qué aburrido!

—Ok —ella se le acercó y lo fue empujando hasta que llegaron a la cama del moreno.

—¡Ya! —le dijo cuándo lo botó sobre la cama—, ya llegué.

—Desvístete —le ordenó.

—Ok, con ese tono de voz, me queda claro que no necesitas un látigo.

Darien no dijo más nada, andaba tan motivado que realmente su piyama le estaba estorbando, se quitó la polera y el short sin chistar. Serena sonrió y se acercó al cajón del mueble de Darien.

—¿Qué buscas ahí? —gruñó, la rubia giró tensando entre sus manos dos corbatas—. Oh por favor… —soltó extasiado—, ¿qué planeas?

—Si me dejas hacer esto, luego puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

—Me gusta el trato —respondió dejándose manejar por la coneja que lo ató a los fierros de la cabecera—, mmm está muy apretado —murmuró.

—Lita me enseñó a hacer nudos de scouts, son difíciles de soltar —afirmó con un movimiento de cejas mientras llevaba la mano al cierre lateral de su vestido y se lo bajaba—, por si intentas ir a algún lado.

—Como que quisiera irme de acá —soltó con sarcástico en el momento que dejó de ver—. ¿Qué? —el olor femenino de la tela que cubría su mirada lo estaba volviendo más loco de lo que ya estaba—, ¡Serena!

Solo escuchó la risa de la chica y el sonido de las bolsas y de pronto, el cálido rose de pieles sobre su abdomen. Esa traviesa se había sentado sobre su cuerpo desnuda, y él tan caliente que estaba.

O ni tanto, de pronto sintió algo muy helado en su pecho y estómago, pero el aroma le hizo gruñir el estómago recordándole que no ingería nada desde que Serena le había terminado. Los suaves labios de Serena le recorrió el pecho y luego hicieron contacto con sus labios, sabían a chocolate, dulce chocolate con leche.

—¡Chocolate con leche! —susurró y ella se rio.

—Mmm muy bien —volvió a sentir los labios de la rubia sobre él y de nuevo sobre su boca. Ahora sabían a chocolate blanco.

—Chocolate Blanco.

—Mmm mi amado príncipe es un especialista en dulces.

—Si… me encanta el chocolate, pero más en tus labios.

—Mmm puedo —le quitó el vestido morado de la vista al doctor y éste casi se infarta—, puedo poner el chocolate en otras partes de mi cuerpo —susurró con un pote de chocolate cobertura en una mano y con la otra lo tomaba y lo levantaba en una cuchara—, como por ejemplo —dejó la cuchara y metió el dedo para pasárselo por el cuello—, ¿por aquí? O por —volvió a untar su dedo y se pasó por el pezón, y Darien gruñó tratando de liberarse en vano—. ¡Te dije que no ibas a poder soltarte! —dejó el pote de chocolate a un lado y buscó dentro de la bolsa hasta que sacó un brownie que trozó y dejó sobre el pecho de Darien.

—¿Me usas de plato? —preguntó cuándo la acción le respondió, Serena lo estaba mordiendo, lamiendo como si fuera un verdadero trozo de chocolate.

Ambos soltaron un quejido cuando ella se conectó a él mientras seguía limpiando los rastros de chocolate del cuello y torso de Darien, que no podía hacer más que mover sus caderas contra la pegajosa coneja. El primer clímax no tardó en llegar por las temperaturas infernales de ambos cuerpos, que lejos de quedar cansados, en sus ojos brillosos pedían por más.

—Puedes —soltó Darien riéndose de la escena—, matarme más seguido si vas a revivirme así.

—Más que matarte con palabras, prefiero matarte con otras cosas… ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Quiero que me desates y tomarte contra la pared…

—Uyyy —exclamó divertida por el tono ahogado de la voz del hombre—, no usamos la pared desde navidad…

—Por eso, suéltame…

Lo hizo y tal y como le había dicho, no tardó en estar contra la pared sintiendo toda la anatomía de su hombre, si ese era su hombre, al diablo los demás, los perfectos, los locos y triviales, ese era suyo. El hecho para ella. Él se alejó un poco de ella para tomar el pote de chocolate y volvió a pegarse a ella, con la mano izquierda la tomó suavemente de la mejilla derecha y la colocó hacia la izquierda mientras lanzaba un poco de chocolate por el cuello que cayó sobre el cuerpo de Serena como una cascada llenándolo todo de chocolate.

—Mmm mi conejita de chocolate… —le susurró al oído tirando el pote a algún lugar de la habitación—, se me adelantó semana Santa este año.

La recorrió completamente con sus labios quitando cada rastro de la pegajosa sustancia de su cuerpo, pero sin posesionarse de él. Al contrario, quería torturarla hasta que ya no aguantara más y suplicara por él… Eso quería que le suplicara… por todo ese agotamiento mental que le hizo pasar…

—Darien… —se quejó apretando los dedos en los hombros del moreno que deslizaba la lengua por el largo de su cuello—, sé bueno…

—¿Por qué? —le susurró apretándole el lóbulo de la oreja derecha—, me estoy divirtiendo siendo malo, como no te haces una idea —ella soltó otro quejido ante su frustración por no poder manejar a Darien como ella quería—… Sufre Serena , sufre —le dijo al oído mientras seguía torturándola a dos manos.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó sin desconcentrarse, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—No sé, esa frase me quedo de mis sueños —respondió riéndose mientras buscaba los labios de su princesa—. Te amo, mi tonta cabeza de Chorlito.

—Y yo a ti, mi frío y desalmado doctor Chiba.

Y tras escuchar esa frase se introdujo dentro de ella de un solo movimiento, omitiendo palabras, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro, reencontrándose… amándose.

Pasaban del mediodía cuando Serena y Darien estaban sentados sobre la alfombra comiendo de unas cajas de comida china, la rubia llevaba puesto la polera de dormir de Darien y éste solamente una ropa interior color azul. El doctor la rodeó con los brazos y la lanzó hacia atrás con él para quedar apoyados en el sofá.

—Y bueno —terminó de contarle Serena—, entonces mi mamá me despertó de un grito, me dijo que me iba a desheredar si no hacía algo… Aunque lo chistoso fue que cuando baje, mi papa estaba esperándome con las llaves en mano para traerme al departamento. Mi madre sin dudas asusta cuando quiere.

—Me imagino —susurró, aguantándose la risa—, ¿y quién te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—Tu versión psicólogo —respondió sorprendiéndolo.

—De lo que me perdí por no querer seguir durmiendo.

—Pero me sirvió mucho, porque si tu no participaste de esa realidad, ese Darien era puro de mi imaginación.

—Si lo quieres ver así —respondió sin ánimos.

—Me hizo dar cuenta de todos tus aspectos, lo que más me gusta de ti… Aunque tengo que admitir que ese dijo querer darme una hija en esa realidad.

—Mira tú —comentó entre dientes—, ese Darien, era todo un Chiba.

—Oh sí, todo un hermoso y sexy Chiba, como los demás Chiba —comentó coqueta moviendo sus hombros.

—¿Y cuál te gusto más de todos esos hermosos y sexys Chibas? —le besó la cabeza—. ¡Ya sé, el amante!

—No —negó con la cabeza y se movió un poco para poder verlo—, no fue el amante mi Chiba favorito.

—¿Ah no? Que mala onda…

—Mi Darien favorito fue el del sueño de Seiya —lo escuchó gruñir y empezó a reírse sin control por la cara de molestia. Pero más por las cosquillas que éste le proporcionó por mencionar ese nombre—… ¡Ya! Jajajaja ¡Para! Jajajaja.

—Ok… —se detuvo frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué prefieres al Chiba arrogante? ¿Acaso eres masoquista así como yo?

—Darien —volteó dentro del circulo que formaban los brazos del mencionado a su cuerpo y colocó la mano derecha en la mejilla de éste—, me enamoré de ese Darien. ¿Cómo no va a ser mi favorito?

Las mejillas del chico no tardaron en tornarse rojas como un tomate, pero antes de que la rubia pudiera soltar algo para burlarse de su estado, fue silenciada con sus labios. Un beso suave, tierno, inocente, que no implicaba nada más que ese encuentro dulce de dos personas enamoradas.

—¿Y qué haremos con los globos de esos dos? —preguntó parándose, y acercándose a ellos.

—En sí, no hay mucho, —respondió con risas—, bajo tu globo en esa caja solo hay un piedra.

—¿Una piedra? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, por pesada.

—¡Darien! —gruñó con las manos en su cintura—. ¡No es chistoso!

—Pero tú cara sí

—¿Y qué hay en el tuyo? —dijo indignada—. ¿Un libro circense?

—¿Un libro circense?

—Sí, para ser un buen payaso.

Ambos se miraron en silencio con el ceño fruncido y luego empezaron a reírse sin control.

Pasaron la tarde entre besos, abrazos y el resto de chocolate que les quedaba; cerca de las siete de la tarde entraron a bañarse para la cena en casa de los Tsukino. Serena agradeció tener un par de ropa de cambio en casa de su novio -habría aprendido la lección después de verse con ropa sin botones o algo deformada- porque su vestido morado, era la prueba más reciente de su desfile de chocolate… al igual que las sábanas y la pared del departamento.

—Hemos hecho un desastre —le comentó al moreno que salía secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca.

—¿Te arrepientes? —le preguntó alzando su ceja derecha, la rubia negó con la cabeza—. Yo tampoco.

—Vamos a tener que limpiar —balbuceó con algo de temor.

—A la vuelta —le respondió buscando ropa para ponerse.

—¿A la vuelta de la cena? —en eso ve un pequeño bolso en manos de Darien—. ¿Y eso?

—A la vuelta de nuestro fin de semana en la playa —le dijo como si fuera algo obvio, pero era claro que no—. Tengo dos pasajes para mañana en la noche por dos días en una exquisita playa —como no dijo nada suspiró—. Bueno si no quieres…

En eso la rubia se lanzó sobre él a llenarlo de besos.

—¡Ya! ¡Ya cálmate que tú aún estás llena de chocolate y yo ya me bañe!

—Ya… —se separó de él como un niño que hizo una travesura—, me portó bien…

—Ve a bañarte mejor.

—Sí don Chiba —hizo pose militar y tras girar sobre sus pies, se perdió dentro del baño.

Cuando salió ya lista, vestía una blusa morada y short morado, Darien –quien vestía una camisa azul y un jean-, se le acercó con un trozo de chocolate.

—Encontré esto —le sonrió de lado—. ¿Lo quieres?

—Claro —pero cuando iba a quitárselo, éste se lo puso en los labios—, oh… quedaste goloso —y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, aceptó con gusto el beso y el chocolate.

Media hora antes de las nueve de la noche se encaminaron a casa de Serena, con un buen ambiente entre los dos, con sus promesas de mejorar sin intentar cambiar al otro, buscando el complemento antes que el confort personal… Todo iba genial.

Cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta, Ikuko los atendió emocionada de ver a Darien con Serena, pero sus ojos no tardaron en entrecerrarse y buscó un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su delantal para limpiar la comisura de los labios de su hija y luego el cuello de su yerno.

—Listo —comentó, dándole el paso para que entren—, así no los verá Kenji.

No sabían a que se referían, pero si se podían hacer una idea de que fue lo que limpio de ellos, la madre de Serena.

Ingresaron al comedor donde ya estaban Kenji y Sammy sentados alrededor de la mesa.

—Hija... Darien —se paró, indicándole los asientos a ambos—, que bueno que al fin llegan, los esperábamos y es bueno verlos juntos —dijo, entre dientes—. ¿Hija?

—¿Papá? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Darien le corría la silla para que pudiera sentarse.

—Hija, ¿no saliste con un vestido esta mañana de la casa?

—No papá —negó—, salí con esta ropa morada, parece un vestido pero no es.

—Ah… —respondió, no muy convencido.

—Las ventajas de tener ropa en la casa del novio —soltó Sammy sarcástico—. ¡Auch! —se quejó sobándose el tobillo donde su hermana mayor le acababa de dar el mejor golpe de su vida. —Salvaje.

—Bocón.

—¡Ya! —pidió Ikuko, llegando dos bandejas en sus manos, Darien que estaba de pie aún, se acercó para ayudarla—. ¿Ves? Por eso te aprecio, mis hijos ni ahí que se van a levantar para ayudarme.

La cena pasó amera hasta que Ikuko le preguntó a Serena

—¿Y ya sabes dónde Darien va a llevarte?

—No —respondió la rubia tomando la mano de su novio—, solo sé que salimos mañana en la noche.

Kenji tosió, y se levantó de la mesa.

—Discúlpenme —y se retiró hacia la sala.

—No le hagas caso a tu padre —le dijo Ikuko con una sonrisa—, le cuesta creer que ya has crecido.

—Lo sé.

—Pero mientras estés feliz, yo sé que te apoyará.

—Gracias, a los dos —Serena se levantó y abrazó a su madre.

Serena estaba lavando los platos junto a su mamá, cuando Darien apareció y abrazo por la espalda a su princesa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó.

—Consiguiendo permiso para quedarme esta noche en casa.

—¿Eh? —volteó sorprendida—. ¿De verdad?

No dijo nada, solo le afirmó con una sonrisa enorme.

—Que bien… —dijo sonriendo.

—Pero se portan bien —acotó Ikuko para hacerse notar, mientras guardaba el ultimo plato en la alacena.

—Por supuesto mamá —respondió apenada mientras miraba a su querido príncipe—, como siempre.

—Yo digo nomas —comentó colgando el paño que tenía en sus manos y luego se quitó el delantal—, creo que aún pueden esperarse un par de años para hacerme abuela —y con una sonrisa salió del lugar, dejándolos solos.

De pronto, Serena frunció el ceño y se veía desanimada.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó a Serena.

—Tengo miedo… —susurró abrazándolo.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero dormir, y descubrir que todo esto es otro más de mis sueños…

—No temas —con el doblez de su dedo índice le levantó la mirada para que sus ojos se conectaran—, estoy aquí. Soy el real, soy el Darien que te saca canas verdes por su comportamiento hosco y te vuelve loca con otras cosas —completó con un movimiento de sus cejas.

—¡Darien! —lo regañó—. Ya escuchaste a mamá, portarnos bien.

—Sí, sí… mucha actividad física por un día… —suspiró y se acercó a su boca, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarla se detuvo—. Serena…

—¿Si?

—¿Aún crees que el destino es estúpido?

—No, ya no —le afirmó con una sonrisa—, creo que aquí los únicos estúpidos fuimos nosotros… y ya cállate y bésame —lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. Pero terminó rápidamente el beso.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Cuatro odangos —se dijo para sí misma—. Me dijiste que no estabas frente al amor de tu vida, si no frente a cuatro odangos. —Darien tuvo que aguantar la risa, y al ver la ira en los brillantes ojos cielo, apretó sus labios hasta formar una línea con ellos—. ¿Eh, Darien?

—Ah… eso pues —volvió a tomarla del rostro suavemente—, déjame repetir tus palabras, cállate y bésame…

—Claro… encantada… Feliz San Valentín, mi único amor, mi Darien.

—Feliz San Valentín, mi querida princesa lunática, feliz san Valentín.


	9. Darien: Reflexiones

**Fic de San Valentin de Sailor Moon Publicado originalmente entre el 14 de febrero y el 21 de Febrero de 2013.**

 **Resubido: 05 de Abril 2018.**

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estupido Destino**

 **Reflexiones**

 **~Darien~**

* * *

Maravilloso… el panorama que me rodea es algo simplemente maravilloso. La vista de la habitación del hotel que da a la playa, me da una de las mejores imágenes de la noche, el mar brillante gracias a la luz de la luna plateada, el sonido de las olas, ese aire salado de la costa y la otra imagen la tengo a mi lado. Donde duerme el motivo por el que veo, escucho y respiro… la rubia que cubre casi toda la cama con su larga cabellera, ella, mi princesa… mi amada Serena.

Liberar todo ese peso fue un respiro para mi alma, y ahora podemos estar en paz los dos.

Sobre todo ahora que cuento con la aprobación del padre.

 **~.~.Flashback.~.~**

— _Darien —después de la cena, mientras Serena y mamá Ikuko lavaban los platos, Kenji se paró a mi lado y me pidió salir de la casa, su voz sonaba bastante seria, así que accedí sin problemas—, creo que ambos empezamos con el pie izquierdo —me extendió su mano—, pero por el bien de Serena, voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo en llevarnos bien._

— _Por mí, no hay problema —le dije feliz, estrechando su mano—. Sé que Serena estará feliz._

— _Además, tengo que pensar que siempre pudo haber traído un novio peor —ok, eso no sabía si tomármelo bien o mal—. Podría haberme traído un musicucho, o un flautista, o un adicto a los videos juegos, que ya con Serena me basta —acotó— o alguien intimidante… No, No, No —negó con la cabeza y no sabía si reír o… carcajearme—. Al menos tú eres un doctor, recibido en Estados Unidos, has ayudado a Serena a ingresar a la Universidad, y la verdad no podría desear un mejor hombre para mi hija, porque estoy seguro que estoy ganando otro hijo, ¿verdad?_

— _Por supuesto —aquello me había dejado en blanco sin dudas—, además yo no tengo nada más que Serena, y que su familia sea la mía, me pone muy feliz que me acepten._

— _Claro muchacho —exclamó palmeándome la espalda—, además mi esposa te adora, no tienes más que hacer feliz a nuestra hija y siempre tendrás tu lugar en esta familia._

— _Muchas gracias._

— _Además ya están comprometidos, solo cuídala. Es tu responsabilidad ahora, esta vez interferimos porque sabíamos que Serena suele ser muy impulsiva y era seguro que hoy iba a estar llorando por los rincones. Pero una próxima, ya será cosas de ustedes._

— _No sé preocupe, señor Kenji, no habrá otra._

— _Eso espero… ¿Piensas quedarte?_

— _Si no es mucha molestia._

— _¿Molestia? —rio, negando con la cabeza—. No creo que mi hija vaya a pensar que eres una molestia. Así que, ven, entremos antes que me arrepienta…_

 **~.~.Fin del Flashback.~.~**

Darien, Darien, Darien…

Eres realmente un tipo afortunado.

Tienes una mujer completamente loca por ti, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Un amor sólido, que puede tambalearse a veces pero que siempre termina fortaleciéndose aún más. Un maravilloso presente en todos los aspectos y el tiempo suficiente para poder llevar a cabo todos nuestros sueños.

Tienes más de lo que has tenido toda tu vida, todo gracias a ella. ¿No costará nada poner de tu voluntad para conseguir que ella se siente segura y feliz, verdad?

Porque si de algo soy culpable, en lo que pasó el miércoles, fue en eso. No le he dado la seguridad suficiente para que ella no dude de mí, me la vi ganada y segura, y no hice mucho para demostrarle mi amor todos los días. Si algo he aprendido, es que aunque a veces las palabras sobran, en Serena nunca serán suficiente…

Nunca serán suficientes los "Te amo"

Nunca serán suficientes los "Quiero estar contigo hasta el final"

Nunca serán suficientes los "Por siempre"


	10. Serena: Reflexiones

**Fic de San Valentin de Sailor Moon Publicado originalmente entre el 14 de febrero y el 21 de Febrero de 2013.**

 **Resubido: 05 de Abril 2018.**

 **.**

 **Aquatic~**

 **.**

* * *

 **Estúpido Destino**

 **Reflexiones**

 **~Serena~**

* * *

Sol, arena y playa. Creo que después de esta semana, este fin de semana en la playa fue lo mejor que nos podía pasar. La brisa del mar en mi rostro se siente tan genial aquí sentada en la arena mientras el adonis que tengo como novio nada en la playa…

No puedo contra mis niñerías cuando estamos caminando por las calles y las mujeres se lo quedan mirando con babas en sus rostros, y yo solo me aferro a su brazo escuchando la melodía más dulce que emiten sus labios.

«Te amo»

Mientras sonrió, sé que es la verdad, que él no levantará su hermosa mirada azul para mirar a nadie más que no sea yo. Que esos hermosos ojos solo me miran a mí, a mí y a nadie más…

Y pensar que pude perder esto por pensar en los por menores y no en lo maravillosa que me hace sentir que no haya nada más para él que yo. Yo, su mundo entero.

Soy demasiado egocéntrica, pero es la verdad… Creo que en eso también me he equivocado con respecto a él.

Él no tiene a nadie más que a mí, ha estado solo la mayoría de su vida, no ha tenido una madre que le enseñe como debe demostrar sus sentimientos o pedirle apoyo a la hora de enfrentar sus miedos e inseguridades.

Mi Darien —me dejé caer sobre la arena, exhausta—, ¿Cómo habría sido mi suegra? —tomé entre mis manos el dije y observé la pulsera que colgaba de mi brazo derecho—. ¿Nos habríamos llevado bien? ¿O me hubiera odiado por quitarle a su apreciado hijo?

—Yo creo que te hubiera adorado —abrí los ojos, tras sentir una gota helada de agua sobre mi rostro, lo veo sobre mí, con esa sonrisa endemoniada que tiene—, nadie puede evitar adorarte… Tienes ese don.

—Darien —me besa fugazmente y se recuesta a mi lado—. ¿Tú crees?

—Lo poco que recuerdo de ella, es que era una mujer que estaba siempre sonriendo, tratando de que yo sea lo más feliz posible… —lo miro y estaba con los brazos en la nuca mirando el cielo—. No tengo dudas que se hubieran llevado muy bien.

—Darien —no puedo evitar, acurrucarme junto a él—, tú eres todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz…

—Lo sé —me rodea con su brazo y besa mi cabeza—, porque eres tú todo lo que yo necesito para ser feliz.

—No voy a permitir que te sientas solo nunca más Darien.

—Gracias…

Si algo he aprendido con todo esto, fue a dejar de pensar egoístamente. Darien es así por algo y no puedo pedirle que cambie de la noche a la mañana, pero sé que poco a poco voy a poder ir sanando esas heridas de su niñez. Con amor y paciencia, así como él se comporta conmigo para soportar todas mis pataletas infantiles…

El monólogo que me dedicó en su departamento me hizo dar cuenta de que yo también estaba fallando en la relación no solo él…

Hay tanto en lo que trabajar mi querido príncipe… tantas cosas por vivir… que se nos va a ser corta la eternidad.

Pero mientras estemos juntos, todo es posible.


End file.
